Fall into the Darkness
by IvyKoneko
Summary: Allen's whole life is drama, no one accept him and the only person care about him have gone. Couldn't bear that fact he just a tool in some people's eyes, a monster in other people's eyes and a slave in Cross's eyes. Allen left, turned his back to God and joined the Earl's side. Warning: AU, Tyki x Allen, Neah x Allen. Pen name change from WinterKing into IvyKoneko, don't report me
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, English is not my first language so I'm sorry If I have typo or mistake, you guy can point it out and I will try to write it better in the next chapter. I don't know if I can finish the chapter, but I will try. I hope you guy like my fanfic. The fanfic won't go exactly like in manga and may change a bit too. This can be count as AU if you guys want. And about the pairing, I'm still thinking about it, any suggest? Please Review me so I can know how is the story.**

**Chapter 1**

Great, Just so great, it happen again, well, it is usual anyway. He work all day, from morning to night, only sleep for one hour before up again and working. But he never once get a chance to use those money which he earn from working so hard. Why? Because his master, that bastard, the womanizer who only care about woman, alcohol and cigarette. That fucking bastard, take all his money and never care about him. He remembered everything, how he tried to work for money, how he tried to find some bread or anything else just to put into his poor stomach. That bastard never care about him even if he die or not. Only one person on this cold and cruel world care about him - Mana, but Mana no longer there. Mana died, long time ago, when he just around 10. It was on Chrismas Eve too, the same season when Mana found him and how it became his birthday as well. Why he has such an unlucky life, he wondered?

Sat in the corner of the room, he stared into space, his master was out with some whore and probably used all the money Allen just gave him after a hard working day. He was tired, but he didn't want to sleep, because he knew when he wake up, he will have to work again, to earn money for the womanizer bastard. Let out a sigh, Allen closed his eyes and remembered about his life. Threw away when he still young because of an inhuman arm. Cross told him it is innocence and it can save people, but hell, he never ask for it, he also never wish to save human. Who would want to save those selfish and greed human who only think about theirselve? But again, he also a human, no, he is more like a monster in their eyes, that's why he is not in the same level with them, because he is monster, not human.

Allen sighed out again as he wrapped arms around his knees and rested head on his knees, remembered how he met the fucking womanizer and how he figured out about all the exorcists, innocence, Akuma. And more important, how he met the Earl and how he turned his belove father into an Akuma.

_Flash Back_

_It had been four days after Mana died because of an accident, but Allen still sat there, in front of his grave and never stop crying. He couldn't stop himself, Mana was the only person that cared about him and loved him, accepted him for who he is. People walked pass him but no one ever notice him or do anything. After all, human is all cruel and only care about theirselve anything. Allen rubbed his eyes, he felt himself got tired because of crying. Allen cosllaped on the cold snow as he looked at the grave, his eyes now red because of crying so much. He didn't know what to do anymore, because the only person who would accept him, the only reason he still alive on this world no longer there. Maybe it will be nice if he die here, and then he can meet Mana again._

_Then suddenly, he heard someone said something, this made he surprise and he quickly sat up. He was scared that some bad people try to hit him or kill him like in the past. After all, in their eyes, he is a devil child anyway. The stranger looked at him and it almost made him freak out. Because the stranger had really big teeth and a creepy grin on his face. The stranger also looked really fat. Allen couldn't help but shivered and glanced at him._

"_W-Who are you?" He managed to asked and looked at the other carefully so if the other ever try anything, he would able to run away or do something else._

"_Me? I'm Millenium Earl. Why are you crying, boy? 3" The Earl still have that grin on his face as he held a pink and funny umbrella. Allen didn't know if he should answer the Earl, but the Earl doesn't seem like a bad person since the Earl hasn't try to hit him or hurt him yet, so Allen answered honestly._

"_M-My dad just died, and I missed him. He is the only person I have on this world, a. . and now. . . He is gone" Tears filled Allen's eyes again after he answered him and he used his hands to rubbed his eyes, tried to stop the tear._

"_Do you want me to bring him back? 3 " The Earl asked, liked usual. He was so happy because he going to have a new akuma here. Trick this kid will be easy, because like any other human, they will just be selfish and ask for the person they love to come back._

"_Y-You can? Really? You are not lying,right?" Allen looked at him with wide and surprise eyes. Can this person really able to bring his Mana back? Allen would try, he would do anything just to bring Mana back._

_The Earl nodded at Allen and pulled out a __Skeleton and showed Allen "Yes, all you do is call out his name and he will come back to you 3 " He said with a hug grin on his face if that is even possible._

_Allen stared at him in doubt, can this thing really able to bring his Mana back? But oh well, Allen may give it a chance so he stood up and took a deep breath before screamed out Mana's name "MANA" Then Allen looked at the Skeleton and watched the name Mana appeared on it's forehead. When the Skeleon started to move, Allen was so happy._

"_Mana" He said and was about to run to Mana when he heard the angry voice from the Skeleton which now is Mana._

"_**How could you, Allen? Why did you call me back? How could you turn me into an Akuma?"**__ Mana screamed and moved to Allen._

"_Now, my belove Akuma, I order you to kill this boy and wear his skin. You can not disobey me 3" The Earl said with a happily tone as he moved back into the shadown and watched thing from there. This was going to be fun._

"_M-Mana?" Allen asked, he didn't understand why Mana is so angry, what did he do wrong? He tried to step back because Mana was scaring him but he couldn't. He was so scared that his legs can't move and he fell on the snow with his butt while the Skeleton got close and it sliced his left eye, blood came down from there and Allen screamed out._

"_**I curse you, Allen. I curse you for turning me into a Akuma"**__ Mana screamed out in angry while Allen shivered and didn't know what to do. He felt scared, is he going to die? Then his left arm twitched, he glanced to his left eye as the red and ugly hand sudden changed shape and become a big, sharp and silve hand. It moved by itself and attacked the Skeleton while Allen watched with wide eyes. Once he realized that his left arm is destroying Mana, he tried to stop it._

"_No, don't hurt Mana" He groaned out and tugged on his hand, tried to pull it back while looked at Mana, somehow, he could see Mana, his Mana, not the Skeleton, opened his hands and told him to destroy him. Allen watched this with wide eyes, he didn't know what to do but he couldn't stop his hand and it destroyed the Skeleton. He cried out as his tears mixed with the blood and he watched the Skeleton disappeared. _

"_**I love you, Allen"**__ It was the last words from Mana as Allen cried out Mana's name loudly and all sad. He just killed his father again, he couldn't believe it, he destroyed his dad with his own hand. Allen didn't notice the Earl already disappeared and only Allen sat there. His hands slowly back to __normal but Allen still shocked. He sat there, because of the drama, his hair turned from brown into white as his eyes from blue into silve. After that Cross appeared and took him in._

_End flash back_

Allen's eyes snapped open as he heard door kicked open. Probably his master as he let out a sigh and got up. He noticed his master already drunk and tried to avoid him but then Cross grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"What's that, brat? Are you avoiding me? Why the hell you still here and not working huh? I take you in so you better be useful and bring me money or I will kill you, brat" He hissed at him, just by the smelt, Allen swore his master is completely drunk again. This bastard, know nothing but those things. Serious, he really doesn't understand why he stayed with this drunkard and even work to bring him money. That's it, he got enough of it. Allen always working and working, but he never get anything. No money, no food, no clothes, nothing. It was like he just a slave of this bastard.

He pushed Cross's hands away and gave him a glare "I'm not going to work for you anymore, damn drunkard. Do whatever you want, say whatever you wish. I'm not going to follow and listen to you like a damn slave anymore" He shoved him away and hissed. Allen had have enough, he going to leave this bastard. One year already passed, Allen now 11, and with all his skill, he could survive easy and even more better without this bastard. Turn away and walked out of the room in the Inn, he walked away. Allen could heard all the curse and scream from the drunkard ex-master of him but he didn't care. Like hell he would.

Once he finally out of the Inn, he looked around, the sun was slowly raised up here. Allen going to start a new life now. And he knew exactly what he need to do. Life had showed out that he couldn't believe anyone, except Mana, because all other human is selfish and they only think about theirselve. He had have enough, Allen doesn't want to spend any other second with those human. He going to pay back, for all the thing they did to him. They called him devil child, demon, monster, and now, he going to show them that it was their fault that Allen become a real devil. Walked to place where all the graves is, he noticed someone died today. Great, just as his wish. Allen walked into the place and he waited there, from the morning, until the evening, when everyone slowly left and only a woman sat there, it seem that the woman's husband just died.

Allen watched it from the shadow as he heard that voice, the voice belong to someone he met before, who he never able to forget, the person that changed his whole life – Millenium Earl. As the Earl asked the woman the usual question, liked how the Earl asked Allen in the past. Allen chose that time to stepped out from the shadow, a dark smile on his face and Allen stayed all polite.

"Long time no see, Millenium Earl" He said as he looked at the Earl. Who now pretty surprise because of Allen before he remembered who is Allen and laughed "Ah, if I'm not wrong, aren't you Allen, the kid that had turned his dad into Akuma? So what are you doing here? Try to kill me because of what happen in the past? 3" The Earl asked him as he completely ignored the woman now and turned his glance to the white hair kid.

How surprised to meet Allen here, he thought the kid already die that time when he left because of blood lost, but it seem that the kid still as strong as usual and even seem more stronger than before. He wondered if Allen wanted to fight with him, but he didn't worry, he could easy kill Allen if he wanted to, but for now, he just wanted to hear the reason why Allen is here.

But to the Earl's surprise, Allen just shaked head and looked at the Earl, eyes to eyes before he spoke "No, I come here to make a deal with you. And I know you will like it, Lord Earl" He said and the Earl raised an eyebrow "A deal? 3" He asked, tone changed into serious before he continues "say it then, I'm listen here" This was something the Earl never thought would happen. The kid didn't even try to kill him but want to make a deal with him? He swore after the last time, he heard that Cross had taken the kid, then Allen probably train as a exorcist now, why would an exorcist wanted to make a deal with him – the Millenium Earl? But he still listen to it because somehow this could make thing for fun.

"The deal is really easy, My Lord. I want to. . ."

**I'm sorry to cut the story at here but it just to make thing more fun. The next chapter will be about Allen when he is 15, flash back about his deal and how he meet other Noahs too.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, here is the chapter two, because I'm all free xD ehehe, and, Allen~~~**

**Allen : Winter doesn't own -man or the character, there, happy?**

**Chater 2**

Allen yawned out as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Another day came, Allen now a 15 years old teenage. For other kid at the same time, Allen is shorter than them, but it doesn't matter to him. Got up and opened his closet, Allen looked around his room. It was really big and much better than the room he used to have with the womanizer bastard. The room was painted completely red, like the colour of blood while the floor is completely black. Even his bed is black and the pillow is red. It make people feel like they are falling. It suit Allen a lots, chuckled to himself softly, Allen took off his pijamas he pulled out a white shirt with long sleeve and putted it on, before pulled the red ribborn and tight it around his collar like usual. He also putted on white gloves then wore a black pants.

Looked at himself in the mirror one last time before he walked into his bathroom and washed his face and brushed teeth then dried his face. It had been four years after he came to here, turned his back to God, left his master, Allen walked into darkness and joined the Earl's side. After that, he met all the Noahs and so far his life had been good and way better than before, though he still rarely show out his real feeling, he hided everything behind his smiling mask, and the other Noahs also don't believe or trust him much since he still has innocence in his left arm after all. Allen still remembered that time, when he told the Earl the deal, the Earl was so shock.

_Flash Back_

"_I want to . . .join your side and help you destroy human and until that day, I will not betray you. If I ever want to betray me, kill me, and when you have completely destroy all human, then that time, you could kill me or keep me alive, it is your choice" Allen told the Earl the deal, his face didn't show any proof that he is lying nor ever change emotion. That dark smile, those silver eyes which now fill with hated and darkness. Allen stood there and waited for the answer from the Earl. After a while, the Earl finally replied._

"_Very well, Remember your words then, because I won't accept it if you betray me. And also, this doesn't mean I trust you, understand? Now follow me, I will show you where you stay and let you meet other members of the family 3" He said as a door heart shape appeared. The Earl walked to it first before Allen followed him and disappeared, the door closed after that and it disappeared. _

_At first, Allen was surprised that there are other members beside the Earl too. 'How interesting' He thought before keeped following the Earl, they passed the front door of the house, Allen noticed he was walking in a white place, it is like a town but there was no one. Though he didn't ask, he didn't want to push his luck so far after all. Finally, the Earl stopped and he opened the door, Allen could saw that it is a dining room and others are inside. He wondered if that is other members because they all look like weirdo to him. But, then, he is not any better than them since he was a devil child after all, why should he care?_

_Walked into the place as he closed the door behind him, he noticed everyone bowed and greeted the Earl, just as he thought, the Earl really an important person. He glanced at all the people inside the room, a young girl, a lady with blonde hair, a tall guy with black and curly hair, a big guy which look a bit scary and two idiot who have make up all over their faces. He just stared at them and waited for the Earl to begin first._

_All the other Noahs were surprised to see a human here, it was so strange for the Earl to bring back a human, and more important, that human have innocence in his left eye. They all stared at the Earl and wondered what is in his mind before the Earl sudden broke the silent._

"_Ah my family, let me introduce, today our family have a new member. He is a human and he has innocence, but he turn his back to his 'fake' God and wish to join us. Now, why don't you guys introduce yourselve and then we can have dinner? 3" The Earl said as he walked to his seat and sat down, then looked at Allen "Come in, Allen, don't be shy, after this, you are a family of us"_

_Allen looked at them and then looked at the Earl one last time before walked to the empty seat, which is by the left side of the Earl and sat down there. He looked at himself, he looked really bad right now, it made he felt more nervous now. Let out a sigh before Allen looked up and listened to all the Noahs started introducing theirselve. He tried his best to memory all the names and what Noah they are before started introducing himself. He also noted to himself he should asked the Earl or someone else in the family about what is Noahs._

"_My name is Allen. . ." He stopped their, he never have a last name, and he only followed Mana, he didn't know if he has the right to use Mana's last name as his last name or not. Allen looked down a bit before he looked up again and continues "Allen Walker. I'm 11 this year, I like to eat and play poker. My wish is. . . to destroy all human and then finish my life if that is what Lord Earl want. I don't believe in God and also don't care about human's life. Whether they die or alive is not a problem to me" He replied as he noticed all the other Noahs looked at him with surprise. It was rare to heard those words from a 11 years old kid like Allen. He didn't care about them much and then looked at the Earl._

"_Now now children, let's eat and then we can talking, yes? And, Tyki-pon, I will put Allen in your care, so try to do it well, it is your mission. You will train him, he can be useful in our war. You may bring him with you when you do mission too, so he can watch you and learn how to fight" The Earl said before the maid bring the food into the room and Allen started eating. He didn't remember how many days had passed since the last time he ate and he really glad to eat again. Allen finished his food quickly and ate a lots, all the other Noahs, even the Earl stared at him in surprise. _

_Once Allen finished he looked around and noticed everyone is looking at him and chuckled nervous, rubbed the back of his head a bit "I-I'm sorry, it just, I eat a lots, and the last time I ate was about a week ago" He explained and then looked at them, this made he felt uncomfortable, he didn't like people look at him like that._

"I guessed it is because Allen_kun's innocence is _parasitic, that's why he eat a lots 3" The Earl explained for Allen before he looked at Allen, he knew Allen know nothing about Noahs so he turned his glance to Tyki "Tyki-pon, if you don't mind, please explain everything to Allen_kun later, alright? For now, Allen will stay with you until his room is finish" The Earl smiled, it was like an order more than a request._

"_Understand, My Lord. I will do it, and if you please, don't call me Tyki-pon" Tyki said as he continues eating his food. He didn't care about Allen much, though the fact the kid like poker did make Tyki felt interesting. Since everyone else in the house doesn't like poker so he glad he now has someone he can play poker with. Though, the fact he has to take care at Allen and train still make him tired, Tyki isn't good when it come to deal with kid, he hoped the kid isn't like Road or he probably snap and become crazy soon._

_Once the dinner end, Tyki got up and he looked at Allen, liked telling Allen to follow him. Understood this, Allen also got up and he followed Tyki. They didn't say anything until they reached Tyki's room and Allen entered it after Allen. "Boy, take off your clothes, you are dirty and look at your clothes, we need new clothes, can't let you walk around look like that. Get inside the bathroom and take a shower then I will give you new clothes" He said and got a nod from Allen._

_While Tyki walked away to find some clothes for Allen, Allen entered the bathroom and took off his clothes. His body is pale and have some scars on it, and when he looked at his ugly and red arm, he sighed out, he wished he didn't have this arm, then maybe his life won't a drama like this. Stood under the shower and and let the water washed away all the dirt on his body. Allen then washed his hair and his body, he liked it when the water touched his skin, it made he felt better and relax. This truly much better than the time he with that bastard. _

_Once Allen finished, he grabbed the towel and dried his body and his hair before walked outside. He noticed Tyki had came back with new clothes and he took it, he noticed the way Tyki looked at him and raised an eyebrow "You want to ask something?" He asked while put on clothes, it fit him perfectly and he liked it._

"_Your body, why it have so many scars? Why you are so thin? Why you decide to join the Earl's side when you know he would destroy the world and kill human?" Tyki questioned as he sat on the bed and looked at him. He couldn't understand this kid, why would a kid with innocence join them, is this a trap? "You know about the Earl and Akuma, it mean you are an exorcist, right? And what is that scar on your left eye?"_

"_Work a lots in the past to pay the debt for the womanizer. And other scars is because the kid and adult hit me, they think I'm devil child. I rarely eat so I thin. I join the Earl because I wish to kill all the human, they are all selfish and greed, they are monster. I know I'm also human, that's why I don't mind if you guys call me monster too. And yes, Cross took me in before, he told me those things before. And the scar?" Allen stopped there as he finished wearing his clothes. He didn't know if he should tell Tyki about his scar or not but he sat down next to him._

"_I met the Earl back there when I was 10, I tried to call back my dad and he tried to kill me, then the innocence in my arm move it own and I destroyed him, but before that he cursed me, and now I can see akuma's soul, it hurt my eye a lots" He mumbled and sighed out, Allen looked down, he felt sad whenever he think about that. Then he sudden noticed a hand on his head and he looked up, noticed Tyki was patting his head._

_Allen was surprised because of this before he smiled softly and chuckled at him "that thing going to kill you some day" He pointed at the cigarette at Tyki's lips before chuckled._

"_Oh shut up, we are Noah, we won't die that easy, now sleep, tomorrow I will explain everything and then I will train you, shounen" He mumbled before putted the cigarette in the ashtray then laid down on the bed, pulled Allen laid down too. "Night, shounen" Tyki mumbled before he pulled blanket covered their body and closed eyes._

"_Good night, Tyki" Allen answered before closed eyes at well._

_End Flash Back._

After that, Tyki explained everything to Allen and trained him. Allen chuckled at the memory before he heard the knock on the door and walked over it, opened his door. In front of him was Tyki. "Take you long enough, shounen" Tyki said and Allen rolled eyes "Oh come on, I have a name, you know? It's Allen" He mumbled before stepped out of the room and closed it. They began to walk to the dining room so they can have breakfast. It seem that the Earl had something to tell them, he just hoped it is not a prank meeting again. For four years, the only person Allen closed to was Tyki and Road, the twin also often play with Allen, but not much as Tyki and Road. Though he didn't know if they trust him or not, because all the other Noahs never care about him much. But he didn't care, Allen didn't worry about his life anyway, so he didn't care if one day they will kill him or not.

Once they entered the diningroom, Road was the first one to react, she glomped him and Allen noticed Sheryl also there. After two years since the time he joined the Earl's side, Road had been close to him and Sheryl also noticed it. So just to make sure no one will steal Road, Sheryl decided to adopt Allen too. So now Allen is Allen Walker Kamelot, though he didn't care much, he also never call Sheryl dad because it felt awkward for him. Sheryl is nice to him but Allen wondered if it all just an act.

He didn't put hope too much because he knew they are different, Allen is just a normal human and more important, he has innocence in his left arm while they are Noah, their level just so different. Allen got to his seat, which between Tyki and Road as he noticed the Earl walked in. "Hello my childrends 3" The Earl said all happily before he sat down and looked at everyone, he was happy that his family is such a happy family, soon everyone else will awake too and then they will be a big and happy family.

"It is time to begin 3" The Earl said and at the point, all the other Noahs, even Allen looked at him. "It is time?" Allen was the first one to said and Earl nodded at him, he pulled out some cards and gave each card all the member in the house, except Allen "That is what all you need to do, I guess you guys understand what I mean, yes? And Allen_kun, don't worry, you will have a special misson. You will join the Black Order and work there as my spy. Road here will connect to you whenever you sleep so you can report to us. Don't worry, we will only need you to report one time a week 3"

At this, Allen raised an eyebrow, a spy? But what about Cross? And that also mean he had to fight other Noahs. Not that he scare or worry, since under the care of Tyki, Allen is very strong, his innocence already evol and now it is Crown Clown, which is a body-armored Innocence, forming a white-hooded cowl and sleeve of Innocence energy which covers his shoulders and right arm, while his left arm and hand become slender and black, clad in armor and razor sharp claws. A masquerade-style mask is always affixed to the cowl. He almost at the same level as Tyki when it come to fighting now.

"But doesn't it mean I have to fight against you guys? And Cross will probably recognize me" Allen frowned at this and he glanced at the Earl, waited for the answer and what would he do.

"Don't worry, Allen_kun. We can take care at us, and from what I heard, Cross never keep in touch with the Black Order, we don't even know if he still alive or not right now" The Earl answered and grinned at Allen, but when did he ever stop grinning anyway? After hearing this, Allen nodded at the Earl "Alright, when will I leave? And how can I join them?" Allen asked.

"You will leave once you finish breakfast. We will drop you near the Black Order and with your eyes along with your innocence, I think you will get inside it easy 3" Allen sighed out at the answer of the Earl before he nodded again and then started eating breakfast. Great, now he has to join that place and even has to stay near to all those human. He really hate this, Allen wondered when will he come place. He looked to his side and glanced at Tyki, this also mean he won't able to see Tyki. During the time he stayed with Tyki, Allen has come to liking the man, but only like, nothing else right now. He also like Relo, Road and the twin a lots, but maybe he still Tyki much better.

Allen sighed as he quickly finished his food and got up, walked back to his room to pack things. When he finished, he noticed Tyki and Road stood at his door and smiled at them "I will miss you guys, I hope I can come back soon though" He mumbled and hugged them once last time before Road opened a door for Allen.

"Don't worry, I will meet you in your dream, and I may bring Tyki with me, take care, if those exorcist dare to hurt you, we will kill them" Road said and waved at Allen while Tyki just rubbed Allen's head and chuckled "Yeah, I will miss you too, shounen, but I will find a chance to meet you soon too so no worry" Tyki mumbled and then Allen turned over, walked through the door and he noticed he going to have to climp up in order to get to the Black Order. Let out sigh, Allen started climping up, Finally, after some hour, he are in front of the Black Order. He was going to join his enemy in order to give the Earl the information. Allen wondered what will happen from now on and he chuckled, not like he cared much, though he going to have acting a bit in order not to get notice by them.

End chapter 2

**Next chapter probably going to follow the anime/manga, but I won't make it too long since it just like in the manga and you guys know it already :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**I notice all the time when I write as Earl, I have put a heart after what he said like in manga but it turn out to be 3 only, so please understand that is the heart, not random thing ^^'' Alright, here is chapter 3~ Like I promise, I will make all the event go quick if it already have in the manga ^^'' I hope you guys don't mind.**

**Chapter 3**

Allen sighed out, in front of him was the Black Order and he walked closer to it "Excuse me, anyone there?" He called out and tilted head to side, checked if he is in right place before he jolted when the gate started talking and checking him. After that, it screamed out, told that he is the Akuma and is enemy. Allen twitched and raised an eyebrow, him? Akuma? Oh come on, he is not that bad, sure he is curse, but he is not that bad. Rolled eyes and he tried to prove that he is not Akuma when suddenly, a guy with long black hair jumped out and used Katana to attacked him. Because of surprise, he actived his innocence to stop it, but he didn't use the true form of his innocence but the first form, mean his long and sharp silve hand.

Allen jumped back and glared at the stranger, he can't kill him yet because he still has to finish his mission "Oi, what the hell are you doing?" He groaned out and the other didn't answer, instead, the guy asked him about his hand. He snickered before answered "Can't you tell? Of course it is an anti-akuma weapon" He replied and showed him the cross at his hand before stood still, waited to see if the stranger going to attack him again but the guy just glared and scold the gate before the gate opened and a girl from inside ran out, told them to stop.

After that, Allen learnt that the girl is Lenalee and the guy is Kanda. Nodded at her, he followed her into the place and looked around. It was big and kinda cool, but the Ark still much better. Lenalee lead him to the Branch Chief, and Allen learnt that the guy is Lenalee's brother, Komui is his name, and Komui also has Sister-complex, this remind him about Sheryl, who has Daughter-complex. He bet Komui and Sheryl can be best friend for sure.

Allen thought everything going to be alright until Komui said he will fix Allen's left arm and Allen had a lesson, never let his arm get hurt or it won't end well. Because it is really hurt when Komui touched his hand. After that he was lead to Hevlaska who check his synchronization rate with his innocence. Because he didn't want to figure out, he made his rate lower and it only stayed at 87%. She also told that he will become the destroyer of time, which Allen didn't enjoy to listen since he doesn't care.

Once everything done, he was lead to his room, which is very small and he sighed, threw himself on the bed after block the door, he noticed a door opened in his room and he knew that probably belong to Road. Allen sat up and he smirked when he saw Road and Tyki there.

"Hey shounen" Tyki said as he walked over the boy while Road looked around the room "You have such a small and uncomfortable room. Wanna come back home? We glad you alright though" Road said and glomped Allen, hugged the boy too tight that Allen had to pat Road's hands and told her to let go. Then Allen got up and walked through the door with Tyki and Road. They went to dining room where everyone else is and Allen sat down, like usual, between Road and Tyki. He had dinner with his family and also told the Earl that everything had been perfect so far. Allen was accepted into the place and he going to have a mission soon for sure.

After that, he went back to Black Order since he didn't want them to find out he is missing. Once Allen left, The Earl told all the Noahs to stay before began. "I know some of you guys already fond at the boy and he has been good. But, if you ever find out that he slowly get attractive by the Exorcists, then kill him. We don't him to break our plan to let out any information about us, right? 3" The Earl said, at first, Road and Tyki were a bit shock at this before they nodded, along with other Noahs. Maybe Allen doesn't notice it, but after four years living with the Noahs, the Noahs already fond with the boy.

They hoped Allen won't betray them because Allen is like a treasure for the Noahs. They didn't show out much, but they all have different way to show out their feeling toward the boy. Like Skinn would share his sweet sometimes, Lulubell would stay near the boy while in her cat form, the twin always play with the boy but becareful not to hurt the boy too much, Road and Tyki always close to him and protect the boy.

Allen also start trusting them, he would open himself more, let them know and learn about himself more. They didn't need words to show out their feeling, just by how they act, they already understand each other and for Allen, it was enough.

After Allen back to the room, he threw himself on the bed again and sighed out happily, finally able to rest. Allen used the blanket to covered himself and fell asleep, he was tired, though he still happy because he finally able to do something for his family. He cared about them, because even though he has innocence with him, they didn't hurt him or try to destroy it. But he just didn't want to get hurt or betray anymore, that's why he still not completely trust them.

When he woke up in the next morning, he changed into his usual clothes and walked out of the room, had breakfast, he kind of like Jerry, because Jerry made good food and it all yummy. He did got a fight with the bastard named Kanda and also got a nick name for Kanda, that is how he pay back, how dare that bastard called him Moyashi? Though their fight quickly end after Reever told him that Komui need him and Kanda. Allen sighed out, he had a bad feeling about this.

Just as Allen thought, Komui gave Allen his first assignment: find an Innocence in the town of Mater. But what made he felt unlucky is because he had to partnered with Kanda and a Finder named Toma. As they arrived, they found the Finders stationed there have been killed by three Akuma. Allen and Kanda quickly dispatch two of them; however, the last one evolved into a Level 2 Akuma. Allen confronts the Akuma, while Kanda heads out to find the Innocence, which was allegedly serving as the heart of a living doll called the Ghost of Mater. Allen could easy destroyed the Akuma, but he didn't want to let other know how strong he is so he didn't used all his strength.

Allen let the Akuma beated him up and soon it throws him into a building which knocks him out. Later, Allen woke up and arrived just in time to stop Kanda from killing Toma, who was forced to wear Allen's "skin" by the Akuma through his copy ability, who Kanda thought was the Akuma in Allen's "skin", when in reality the Akuma was wearing Toma's "skin". Kanda was critically injured, and Allen escaped with him and Toma to find a place to rest. He accidentally found the Ghost of Mater, named Guzol, with a young girl called Lala, overhearing their conversation and realizing Lala is the actual doll, while Guzol was merely a badly disfigured human. As he heared her plea to stay alive long enough to be with her dying friend Guzol, Allen agreed to wait for her friend to die before taking her heart. He couldn't help himself, it was rare to see people with kind heart like them. He knew they are selfish for wanted to do that when the Akuma is near there, but he understood how Lala feels, she just wanted to spend last moment with Guzol.

Kanda disagreed with such a "foolish" act though. The two argued until the Level 2 Akuma arrived, taking Lala's Innocence heart and gravely wounding Guzol. Allen figured out this is a chance and he acted like he became so enraged that he activated his Anti-Akuma arm into an alternate form, which is a type of cannon. He glad finally able to use the second form of his innocence, though it still not stronger as his last form. He also later morphs it into a type of rod that functions as a sword. Though he worried that Kanda would figure out, since there is no way Allen could make his innocence become that strong and evol that easy, so when Allen seems on the verge of winning, he acted like his Innocence rebounds, and his body couldn't keep up with the morphed weapon. This made Kanda had to save him, and with his help, the two kill the Level 2 Akuma. Allen then returned the heart to Lala and allowed her to fulfill her promise to her friend before he died. With this, Allen takes the Innocence back to HQ.

Allen glad that he completed his mission and gave Komui the innocence, three days had passed due to the fact Allen was injured and had to stay in the hospital during the time. Though he glad he was alright again. Allen spent the rest of the day to learn about the Black order and gather information for the Earl. He knew they just met three days ago but he will soon have to report to the Earl how it have been going. Allen noticed everyone was nice to him, especial Jerry and Lenalee, he also be nice to them, but it all an acted. After all, in their eyes, Allen probably was just a tool. Kanda also told him exorcist is destroyer, he didn't care, as long as this help Earl's plan then he would continues it.

After a few day of resting, he was sent to another mission, and this time, he was with Lenalee. The girl is sweet and nice, but he doesn't like her. Because she seem weak in his eyes, plus, she has a brother who is very protectively about her. Allen didn't want to die under Komui's hands that early so he tried his best to avoid Lenalee and not so close to Lenalee. During the time they moved to the town, Allen was able to take a nap and he met Road in his dream. There, he told her everything and asked her to reported to the Earl for him before figured out Road's mission also at the same place with Allen. Allen was happy to see her again but he knew he has to fight her soon and he didn't like it.

Allen and Lenalee were dispatched to a town in Germany that has been stuck on "October 28" for thirty days. After they entered the town, Allen managed to save Miranda Lotto from an Akuma and soon the three meet three more Level 2 Akuma who left under mysterious orders, which Allen figured out it was Road who ordered them. Soon, Allen and Lenalee figure out that Miranda's clock holds an Innocence and that Miranda is the clock's accommodator.

After they've tried to help Miranda, Road captures them and explained to Allen about the The Noah Family and their connection to the Millennium Earl. Allen knew this is the begin of the Earl's plan and he already knew about those things. So he didn't care, Road only explain it so Allen will has a proof to asked Komui later and can figure out how much the Black Order knew about his family. After that, his injuries were temporarily healed by Miranda, who activated her Innocence. Allen and Lenalee then worked together to defeat Road and her Akuma. Allen let Lenalee fought with the Akuma while he moved to Road and acted like he was attacking her while the truth is that he only play with Road.

Then Road forced an Akuma to self-destruct, causing the trapped soul to be destroyed. Horrified, Allen tried to save the soul by killing the Akuma before it detonates but Lenalee stopped him from the possible death, forcing Allen to witness the soul's destruction. Enraged, he shouted as he asks why she stopped him, which leads her to slap him and exclaim that she is his friend so she couldn't watch him die. Road got bored and was about to leave when Allen tried to kill her in angry anguish. In the end, he couldn't do it. Allen and Lenalee then convince a distraught Miranda to stop her activation and let them regain their wounds.

Though no one find out that Allen was just acting the whole time in order to gain their trust. Though he was injured badly, he didn't care, it will just heal soon anyway. During the time he asleep and rested. Road showed up in his dream, it seem that she was worried about him. He just smiled and told her everything is right, it is just an act, she shouldn't feel guilty about that. Allen didn't mind if he gets hurt just to help the Earl. And then Road left, Allen quickly woke up. While healing, Allen met Lavi, he also learnt about how much Bookmen knew about the Noah Clan he glad they didn't know much about his family. Allen and Lavi became fast friends as he learnt from Lavi how to live as an Exorcist without his pentacle, and was also reminded of the significance of the Exorcist's coat as once told to him by his master.

Though Allen didn't have much time to rest before Komui gave him another mission. It seem that the Earl is attacking all the Gerenal in order to find the heart so Komui told them to find the Gerenal. Each group have a mission, Allen glad that he didn't have to be in the same group as Kanda but everything got bad when he figured out he had to find Cross. He just hoped he won't meet the man soon or his cover will be blow up. Before that, Komui gave them a day to rest. Allen also figured out his group will include Bookman, Lavi, Lenalee and him.

After Allen returned to his room with an excuse that he wanted to sleep and doesn't want anyone to disturb him. He went to bed in order to connect with Road and asked her to come get him. After Road came and woke him up, Allen came with her back to the Ark. He was glad to see his family again. The first one he met was the twin, it seem that their missing is kill Cross, so he had a small talk with them.

"So how is your mission? Able to kill the man yet?" Allen started while he just let Road left to tell the Earl how the plan is going on. Allen didn't surprised when he heard that the twin weren't able to kill Cross. He laughed at this and patted their back. "That man is a devil, you guys won't able to kill him. I'm glad I left him back there and met you guys. So what did he do?"

"What did he do? He left us the fucking debt here! Now everyone try to make us to pay his debt, how dare them use use to pay for his debt?" Debitto screamed out as he pulled out his gun, the same goes for Jasdero and they started shotting everywhere. Allen sweat dropped at this and didn't know what to do. He never thought Cross would do that to his enemy, but again, that bastard is demon anyway. Allen sighed and he patted their back before shaked head.

"Now you guys know how I feel, right? Don't worry, I will help you guys pay those debt in no time. Don't forget I pay more than just those things" He chuckled, tried to joke a bit so it would make his brothers felt better. Though he was serious about helping them, he was good in playing poker and he could pay the debt very easy. He also had master his skill in cheating so he doubt that he will ever lose.

"You would help us pay the debt? And I wonder how much have you pay for him" The twin mumbled and shivered when they thought about the debt and wondered what did the bastard done to Allen since they noticed whenever they talk about Cross, Allen always seem depress or go into black Allen. Allen chuckled as he hugged his brother "I miss you guys, it is nice to come back, for now, let's forget about that damn womanizer and just stay happy, I promise I will help you guys later, when my mission finish, alright?" Allen smiled at them before he waved at them and left, he need to report to the Earl anyway.

During the time he walked to the Earl's room, he met Skinn and got some candy from the man, Allen was happied because of this and he waved at him before continues. He noticed Lulubell was in cat form so he patted her head and scratched the back of her ears a bit before continues. Once he inside the room, he noticed the Earl was busy talking with someone through the telephone so he just stood there and waited for the Earl to finish.

Once the Earl finished, he turned to Allen, the Earl had his famous grin like usual as he greeted Allen "Ah, Allen_kun, it is nice to see you, how is the mission? Do you want some tea too? 3" The Earl asked as Allen bowed at him and walked to the table, took a seat and the akuma gave him a cup of tea. Allen noticed the Earl putted a lots sugar in it and wondered if that is the reason why the Earl so fat? He didn't tell it out loud though. After drank some of his tea, he placed the cup down and looked at the Earl.

"Everything have been perfect and fine, my Lord. They completely believe me and from what I get, they don't know much about our clan too. Though beside the exorcists, they also have the Bookmen to help them. But I doubt that the bookmen would stay until the war end since their job is recording history only. I haven't figure out where is the heart but I figure out Cross still alive and somewhere at China. Komui had told me and others to come and get him. What should I do if I meet him, My Lord? He probably would recognize me and then my cover will be blow off" Allen explained everything and didn't take a break until he finished and then drank the whole tea in order to calm down.

Different from him, the Earl didn't show out anything. He just sat there and thought to himself for a while before the Earl looked at Allen again "No worry, just continues your mission and follow those exorcists, if I am not wrong then he probably heading to Japan. So soon or later, your group will probably end up at Japan too. And when you are there, come back to us, alright? We have get enough information for now, but if you and your group follow Cross, then we will also have a chance to kill some more exorcists. The more exorcists die, the more it is easy for us to win the war"

After hearing the answer from the Earl, Allen nodded and got up "If you said so then as your wish, my Lord" Allen bowed at him before turned over and left the room. The Earl watched the boy left the room as he couldn't help but felt somewhat happy. Even the Earl used to say that he wouldn't trust Allen easy but during the time Allen stayed with his family, he has already feel like Allen is one of his children too. Allen just like the missing piece, connect everyone in the family to each other and make the bonds get stronger. He knew his family won't stand it if Allen die or betray them. That's why the Earl hope Allen wouldn't betray them. "You have grow up already, Allen_kun 3" The Earl chuckled before continues his work.

Allen went out of the room as he placed his hands in pocket. He had the whole day to stay with his family since he already told Komui and others he will sleep whole day and won't wake up no matter what they do. And Komui already accepted that. He could stay here whole day without getting caught so he wondered what should he do now. This going to be a long day, and he liked it, because he will able to spend time with his family, a thing he hasn't able to do for such a long time because of the damn mission. Allen stretched out his arms and smiled happily. Time to relax.

**End chapter 3**

**I know the story is go a bit fast but since I don't think it is necessary to recall and rewrite all the things have happen in manga. I may delete some event to if it is not fit in the story. Next chapter maybe a short chapter, probablt shorter than this because it will about Allen's free day and what will he do. The day before he and his group go find Cross :3 Thanks for reading ^^~**


	4. Chapter 4

** Milley : awwww, thanks for review, and yep, the twin always amazing anyway w**

** Mercenary : I will try to improve my english and thanks for review**

**And this is chapter 4, I also plan to write about other exorcists (mostly about the exorcists that go with Allen to find Cross) so the fanfic won't be just about Allen and Noahs only :3**

**Chapter 4**

Allen had noticed that Tyki wasn't home and guessed that Tyki probably out for mission or play with his human friends so he didn't care much. He walked to the library in the Ark and grabbed some book before went to the livingroom. Sure he wanted to spend his time with his family, but he prefer to let them come find him rather than go find them anyway. Laid on the couch and held the book, he rested his head against the arm of the couch and then forcus on the book.

The book was about Dracular, not like he believe in those things or care about it. While he was reading, he noticed Lulubell, still in her cat form and walked over him. "Meow~" She purred at him and Allen chuckled. Placed the book away, Allen picked Lulubell up and placed her on his stomach since he knew she like to stay near him anyway. Once he set everything in place, he picked up the book and continues reading.

Lulubell laid on Allen's stomach and she cuddled him happily, she glad Allen understand what she wanted. Lulubell laid there and she curled up, closed her eyes and decided to take a nap. She always like it whenever she near Allen, because Allen is warm and it make her feel comfortable. The kid also really nice, though maybe Allen should show out how he feel more, rather than just put on a fake smile and take everything to himself. She knew that lots thing had happened in Allen's past, Allen must be hurt a lots, that maybe the reason why Allen always afraid and try to protect himself.

Allen and Lulubell just stayed like that, all silent, no one say anything. But they enjoyed their time a lots, it was silent and relax. Though the silent didn't last long because after a hour, the twin broke in and they were so loud. Allen sighed as he sat up and closed his book, set Lulubell to the side of him on the couch and glanced at the twin.

"What is it, Debitto, Jasdero?" He questioned and looked at the twin, raised an eyebrow at them. Didn't the Earl gave them the mission to find Cross? So why they still here?

"We hear-" Debitto began. "-You have a day off from Black Order" Jasdero finished before both of them continues at the same time "So we want you to help us pay the debt, you promise before" They said and grinned at Allen. It wasn't the only reason why they find him. They also wanted to spend times with their little brother and maybe asked him to join them and play prank on others too. Since the time Allen came to the house, the twin have always drag Allen into their prank. And they have to admit this, Allen has a lots strange idea but it always make the prank get better, though they always have punish by the Earl after that, but it still funny anyway.

Allen raised an eyebrow at them, debt? Oh, Allen remembered now, though he also noticed they also seem to plan something else. Oh well, not like he worry, they wouldn't hurt him . . . much, right? Allen nodded and he got up, patted Lulubell's head one more time and smiled at her before walked to the twin "It's not like I could reject you guys, right? So bring it on. If you guys don't mind, show me the way to a Casino, there, I will help you guys pay the debt" He said with a smirk on his face, whenever it come to poker, gamble or debt, Allen seem to be very dark, and everyone knew it probably because of what Cross did to him in the past.

The twin nodded at Allen before they grabbed Allen's hands and dragged him go. After a while, they finally found a door to a random tower. The twin looked at each other then looked at Allen before got a nod from Allen and they opened the door. Allen entered first before the twin followed him. After they got theirselve in the town, Allen and the twins started searching for a bar. Allen smirked once he found the place he need and he turned to his brothers "Time to play some game, you two better stay still, I don't want to get kick out because of you two. And don't worry, the game will be over soon and the debt will soon gone" He snickered and warned them.

After fixed his own clothes, made himself look like an innocent kid first time know about gamble and putted on an innocent smile, Allen entered the bar, some of the guys were drinking and other either flirting or playing gamble. Allen looked around and scanned the whole place with his eyes before he noticed the poker table and walked over it. He smiled at the people there before sat down, the people at the table just laughed at him and he could noticed his brothers wanted to shut those guys up for laughing at Allen but he gave them a glance like telling them it will be alright.

Debitto and Jasdero sighed, he didn't like it when people laugh at Allen. Allen is way better and awesome than those guys anyway, though the twins still think they cooler than Allen. They stood there and didn't do anything, just watched Allen played the game and won again and again. They knew Allen is good in poker (Since they always see Allen strip Tyki down to his underwear each time Tyki ask Allen for a game) but they didn't know Allen this good. They watched Allen and almost jaw drop when the noticed how their debt quickly got less and they bet their debt will quickly gone for sure.

"Call, Royal Flush" Allen placed with cards down with a smile on his face. 'Too easy' He thought to himself as he continues playing, those guys already stripped down to their underwear and were screaming at Allen. He glanced at the twin like asking if the debt is gone yet? Debitto noticed the look and he leaned down a bit, whispered to Allen "We better leave now, the debt is gone now and those guys look like they want to hurt you" Though they all knew that Jasdero and Debitto would never allow any human hurt Allen. To them, Allen is their little protect and they wouldn't let anyone hurt their precious brother anyway.

Allen nodded at them and got up, gave those men their clothes back and kept the money "Thanks for the money, hope we will meet again and you guys can be more lucky next time" Allen said with a dark smile and he turned away, walked out of the bar with the twins, though they got the warn from the bartander that those men won't let them take their money that easy. Allen just smiled and told him not to worry before left with the twin.

"So, we are done, right? We should go back" Allen smiled at them and they walked through the door of the Ark, back to their home and Allen walked to the livingroom, while the twin ran away all happily because they have finish paying their debt. Allen sighed and sat on the couch, he was a bit tired, because the bar was filled with cigarette and alcohol smelt. Allen hated those things, he sat there for a while before checked the clock.

'4Pm' He glad that the bar he went to before opened whole day since there are people who love to drink alcohol everytime and maybe whole day. Then he noticed the door opened and someone came in, quickly noticed it is Road and he chuckled. Road is like a sister to him, well, they are actually sister and brother anyway, since Sheryl adopted him too.

"Allen~~~~" Road called out and jumped to him, knew he couldn't dodge it, Allen opened his arms and took her into a hug "It is nice to see you,Road. How are you?" Allen asked, he hasn't see her after the accident. "I'm good of course, silly Allen, no one could hurt me anyway. Have you heal yet, Allen?" She asked, still sad that she hurted him before and reached hands to his head, she touched his left eye gentle, noticed that it still haven't heal fully yet.

Allen remembered about his eye and moved Road's hand away before covered it with his own hand "It is alright, but I still not able to open it or sense akuma around me with it" He sighed out and then smiled softly at her "but don't worry, it will get better soon. Anyway, I want to visit Sheryl" He said and got up, moved Road off his lap and patted her head. Road nodded at him before opened a door and they walked through it.

Once they are at Road's house, inside Road's room, he opened the door and walked outside. He chuckled and walked to Sheryl's working room, Road followed him. "Hey Sh-" He didn't have the chance to finish what he say because Sheryl already hugged him, and it was tight. "My son, I miss you so much, how are you?" Sheryl asked quickly as he hugged Allen tighter. Allen coughed and choked because of this and patted Sheryl's hands "L-Let's go, Can't breathe!"Allen tried to push Sheryl away.

Sheryl smiled at him nervous and then quickly loosen the hug. At first, he only wanted to adopt Allen because he noticed Road seem liking him and he didn't want Allen takes Road away. But the more he spent time with Allen, the more he realized how cute Allen is. And slowly, Sheryl count Allen as his true son too and he wished to make Allen feels happy. "I heard you were injured last time. Is it heal yet?" Sheryl questioned as Road jumped in between them and shoved Sheryl away, clung to Allen and pouted.

"Allen is mine, daddy. And his wounds already heal, except the one at his left eye. I guess I over do it" She answered for Allen while Allen just stared at them and smiled nervously. "I'm alright now so no worry. The eye will heal soon too, so you two don't need to worry, alright?" Allen tried to tell them he is alright, he didn't want people around him worry about him, not like Allen care if he still alive or not anyway.

Sheryl nodded at them and spent his time to talk with his lovely son and daughter. Sheryl spent whole time to ask Allen if the exorcists try to touch him or do anything pervert. Because if they dare to touch Allen, Sheryl will kill them. He also asked Road the same because he knew Road often do mission for the Earl so she will have to come out and meet those exorcists. He worried that his Allen and Road will get hurt by them, and he also doesn't allow if anyone try to touch them.

Allen had to explain to Sheryl that nothing is wrong and tried to calm him down after he told Sheryl he almost get stab in the first day by a exorcist named Kanda. He regeted telling Sheryl now and sighed out. When they finished talking, it already evening and and about time for dinner so Road and Allen returned to the Ark. Too bad Sheryl couldn't go with them because he still have work. The first time Allen learnt that Sheryl is minister of Portugal, he was shocked because he didn't think he would get adopt by someone like Sheryl, even though he just join the Earl's side to destroy the human at first, but now he already fond at the Noahs. He didn't trust them completely because he afraid they would betray them, he didn't want to feel that pain again,but it doesn't mean he doesn't trust them, just not completely.

Allen came back to the house with Road, he knew the day gonna end and it mean he going to have continues his mission. He going to miss them again, let out a sigh, Allen sudden felt someone's arms wrapped around him from behind. He knew who it is thanks to the smell of cigarette, only Tyki would have those smell with him. "It is nice to see you again, shounen" Tyki whispered and pulled him closer. He missed his shounen a lots, wait, _his_ shounen? When did Allen become his? Why would he think like that? Tyki shaked his head, maybe he drank too much alcohol before?

"Tyki, I told you before didn't I? Whenever you near me, please do not smoking" Allen hissed at Tyki before turned to him and grabbed the cigarette which was at Tyki's lips and threw it on the floor, stepped on it and glanced at him "I swear those things will kill you one day, Tyki" Allen groaned at him and frowned, crossed his arms. Tyki just chuckled at this and he moved closer to him "Are you worrying about me,shounen?" Tyki asked with tease tone. Allen thought to himself 'me? Care about him?' Now this is something Allen never thought before, he just didn't want Tyki to die. Let out a sigh, he removed Tyki's hands off his body "You know I care about everyone in the family, Tyki" Allen mumbled before he huffed cheek at Tyki, Allen didn't notice Road already left since she wanted to get some candy.

"When will you go again, shounen?" Tyki asked while lead the way to the dining room, dinner is going to start and Tyki sure the Earl won't be happy if they miss it. "Tomorrow I will leave. Komui want me to find the bastard Cross. I just hope we won't find them or my cover will be blow off. I just hope I can meet you guys again soon, but not on the field. I don't like to fight with you guys" Allen sighed out as he felt Tyki's hand on his head and nuzzled against it. Allen liked it when Tyki pat his head or hug him, though he didn't know why. Tyki sighed out when he knew Allen going to leave again soon. He wondered when will the mission end and when will they can take Allen back, without Allen, the house seem more quite, but Tyki knew this is the Earl's order and it also for the sake of the war, not like they could do anything.

After they reached the dining room, everything happened like usual, Jasdero and Debitto would fight with each other and play with food, Skinn would punch the maid because the food isn't sweet. Tyki would tell Skinn to stop saying those bad words and Road would laugh at the twin. Lulubell just keep silent and drink her milk. And when the Earl appear, everyone would stop and they would have dinner. Allen would eat a lots. He smiled at the view in front of him, everyone was so happy, Allen glad he came back home today, though he knew he will leave again tomorrow.

After dinner, everyone left, ready for the night, some may do their mission or something else, some would go to bed early. Allen got dragged away by Tyki because Tyki wanted to play poker with him, not like Allen would reject him though. They sat on the floor and Tyki pulled out the cards "Will you leave early tomorrow?" Tyki asked while playing cards with Allen "Yeah, I have to, we leave early, so I will go to bed early today. Will you wake me up tomorrow? And call, Four kind" Allen smirked and placed the cards down while Tyki groaned out because he lost again.

"But if you want me to call you, it mean you have to stay in my room, that will be more easy for me to wake you up" Tyki said as he tried to play another round with Allen, he swore he will win the boy one day. "I don't mind as long as you won't tell Sheryl, you know how protectively he can be,right? And this will be the last round, alright?" Allen smiled at Tyki. Tyki actually is his uncle but Allen doesn't like calling Tyki as his uncle so he would call Tyki by name and Tyki would call him shounen or boy.

After the round (of course Allen won again), they went to bed, Allen glad Tyki's bed is big enough for them and it is more comfortable than the one in his room at Black Order. He sighed out softly as he laid next to Tyki, he watched Tyki fell asleep quickly. Tyki really good looking and Allen wondered how many girls or boys have fall in love with Tyki, he sure no one can deny Tyki if Tyki ever ask them for a night or something else. Let out a sigh, Allen finally closed his eyes, he moved a bit closer to Tyki as he felt Tyki's hands around him and smiled softly. He wasn't sure about how he feels toward this man, but he knew Tyki always make him feel comfortable, safe and relax. Tomorrow, he will have to leave his family, and come back to the place he doesn't like, as well as has to go on a mission with a girl named Lenalee and the idiot rabbit named Lavi, along with the Bookmen. But for now, he will just enjoy his moment with Tyki, he will deal with everything else tomorrow. After a moment, Allen also fell asleep, with a smile on his face.

**End chapter 4**

**Next chapter will about the exorcists with Allen xD And how they feel toward Allen, I will try my best w**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, here is chapter 5, about how Allen spend his time with the exorcists :3 I hope it is alright xD**

** Milley : it is because I also use some idea from our rp, silly xD and well, Sheryl only worry about the relationship between 14th with Road, so if like in the fic, Allen will be with Tyki and then Sheryl won't have reason to kill Allen anyway, but he may still hate 14th xD And of course, I love Poker Pair the most, there is no way I don't want to have that pair in my fanfic **

**Chapter 5**

When the morning came, Tyki was the first person woke up, because he had promised his shounen he would wake him up. Looked to his side, he noticed Allen still asleep so he smiled and kissed on Allen's forehead "Wake up, shounen, you don't want people to find out you are missing right?" Tyki whispered next to Allen ear as Allen's eyes quickly openned and he sat up, and this made Allen slam his head against Tyki's head. They both groaned out and rubbed their head before looked at each other and chuckled a bit.

"What time is it?" Allen asked as he rubbed his eyes, he wondered if he has enough time for a shower. "Don't worry, it is 5.30 Am, I know you have to show up at 6Am, so you can take a quick shower and dress your self before come back to Black Order and show yourself" Tyki smiled and patted Allen's head before gave him a hug "Becareful, shounen, you know no one will be happy if you get hurt" He whispered. Tyki really care about Allen, maybe because he was the person that have take care at Allen from the first time Allen come here, that's why they are pretty close to each other.

Allen nodded at him before he got up "I guess I should go prepare myself then, hope to see you again soon, Tyki" He smiled softly at him before left the room and walked back to his own room so he could take a shower. Tyki watched the boy left the room as he sighed out "Please becareful, shounen, you have no idea how angry everyone can get if they hear you get hurt or something else" He mumbled before laid back to the bed, decided will continues sleeping since it still early anyway.

After Allen back to his room, he got a shower and changed into new clothes. He wore his usual clothes and then noticed a door in his room, he glad Road left a room for him. Walked through the door, he found himself back to the Black Order and then the door disappeared, just in time when he heard knock on his door and walked to it. Allen opened it and saw it was Lenalee. He gave her a charming smile before bowed a bit and acted like a gentleman.

"Good morning Lenalee" Allen said and he smiled at her while Lenalee just blushed softly. Allen didn't notice this and he went to have breakfast, where he will meet other exorcists and finder too. Allen ordered his food and he didn't noticed Lenalee looked at him at the whole time. Maybe Allen won't notice it, but Lenalee, for the first time she saw him, she already has feeling for him. At first it was just friendship but now she think the friendship grow more now, maybe into something higher than fanfic. In Lenalee's eyes, Allen was so nice and kind, he is like a real gentleman, plus he also very strong to. That time me managed to fight against a Noah even he was injured a lots.

Allen took his food before sat down, where Lenalee and Lavi are and started eating "Hm? Where is the BaKanda?" Allen asked and looked around, usually, at this time, Kanda would sit there and eat his soba, but today he doesn't see him so Allen is a bit bored, since he always have great fight with the Japanese guy. "Kanda left early because of his mission, he has to bring back Gerenal Tiedoll" Lavi answered for him as he watched the younger guy.

Lavi has always feel like Allen is hiding something, even though Allen is pretty good in acting, but since Lavi also good in it, Lavi could notice it anyway. But he couldn't figure out why Allen acted like that in front of them and wondered what is the secret. But, that doesn't stop Lavi from treating Allen like his younger brother, because, even he knew Allen just acting, he still couldn't help himself think Allen as his friend, or his little brother. Lavi let out a sigh, he knew old panda won't happy if he find out about this, since like the old panda said, Bookmen can't have feeling.

After they finished breakfast, they left for the mission, which is finding Gerenal Cross and bring him back to Black Order. After they got on the train, Allen thought everything would be fine but he was wrong. He was soon separated from the group after apolozied to Lenalee about the exploding Akuma incident. Villagers, believing him to be a priest, kidnapped him to help them with a "vampire" problem. During the time he was kinapped, the train was about to move again and since Allen hasn't come back yet, the group wondered if Allen has get lost and Lavi, who worried about his little brother, decided to search for Allen.

Lavi soon found the villagers and also got kidnapped by them, but thanks to that, he found Allen and also found out about the vampire named Krory. Lavi called Lenalee to tell her not to worried about them and they will catch up with them later. Lenalee warned Allen and Lavi not to get bit by the vampire though Allen was careless while fighting the vampire and got bitten by him, Lavi keeps a stake and some garlic with him while chanting that Lenalee will never speak to him again.

As they entered the castle and ran into Krory's man-eating flowers, Lavi spots Eliade and he instantly becomes smitten with her. Allen stopped him from trying to become her "lover" and the two fought Krory again. Before the fight however, Allen and Lavi discovered Krory has been killing Akuma instead of people. Allen battled Eliade as Lavi tried to convince Krory to join their side. As he 'fought' her (he actually just play with the akuma at first), Allen figured out it will be more better if he stopped playing with her since even she just a level two, she pretty good in fighting.

Krory was uninterested in joining them and after seeing Allen try to hurt Eliade, he threw both him and Lavi into the man-eating flowers. Remembering that he had dealt with this type of flower before and that they only eat people with negative attitudes, Allen told this to Lavi and they both proclaimed feelings of love to the flowers so they could escape. Even though he hate to admit this, but if is not because of his ex-master had taught him about this kind of flower before, that's why they were save. At this point, Allen's left eye also came back, he was glad that it come back because now he felt like his father – Mana, came back to his side again.

After that they proved to Krory that Eliade was an akuma since Allen's evolved eye could reflect the soul of the akuma, Krory killed her. Allen converted Krory to the Black Order so he could have friends. He watched alongside Lavi as Krory burned down his castle to find a new life with his first friends. After met Lenalee again, Allen learnt about Lenalee's nightmare about the end of the world and him. Allen comforted her and promised to protect her and that he wouldn't die. Lenalee was so happy when she heard that and she felt like Allen also care about her. This made Lenalee thought that she has a chance to become Allen's girlfriend. But Lenalee doesn't know that Allen never mean it when he promised those things. He actually wished her nightmare become true, well, not the part he would die, but he didn't care if he die or not anyway, it all belong to the Earl's wish.

On the train, Lavi and Allen let Krory wandered around, but after three hours, Krory still hasn't come back yet so Allen and Lavi decided to find him. Not like Allen cared if something happen to Kroky, he also just wanted to wander around anyway. They found that Krory lost everything he had in a poker game since he didn't know how to play. Just by one look, Allen could noticed it was Tyki who with his human friends. Tyki and Allen glanced at each other but they decided to act like they didn't know each other. And as a 'good' guy, Allen decided to play with those guys, he knew he will win and Tyki also knew that, but they still play it. Allen, of course, cheated in poker and in the end, he got back everything for Krory, even able to stripped those guys to their underwear. No matter how many time Allen has see Tyki's naked body (since they play strip poker a lots) Allen still had to admit that Tyki has a really good looking body. After the game, he gave back the clothes, he acted like he didn't want those guys to catch a cold but it was because he didn't want other people look at Tyki's body. Allen couldn't understand why he acted like that, but he pushed the thought away.

As his team moved to China to locate Cross, Allen learnt from Cross's recent lover, Anita that he went to Japan. Allen glad that he didn't need to meet Cross that early, but he didn't show that out. After all, no one in the team know about his relationship with Cross anyway. Allen and his team with Anita and the supporters of Black Order abroad Anita's ship to Japan, Allen wondered if they are stupid though, because whole Japan is under control of the Earl after all, but he didn't tell them, this maybe a chance for him to come back to his family too. During the time they stayed in China, Allen leart that Lenalee kind of have feeling for him and he felt sick. Not that he doesn't like girl, it just, he just hates girl like Lenalee. Though Lenalee never tell him, Allen noticed it from the way Lenalee look at him everytime.

Allen soon discovered a huge wave of Akuma coming towards them and as he fought them both he and Lenalee discovered the Akuma's target wasn't them. They find that the Akuma are hunting Suman, who has turned into a Fallen One, for his Innocence. At first Allen didn't bother to deal with this, but then, he remembered how he was acting, that his mask is a good guy that would try to help anyone. Allen knew he has to deal with this Fallen One. He sighed out and made his way to Suman, tried to save him while told Lenalee to back off. Lenalee watched Allen ran away with worry, she hoped nothing wrong will happen to Allen, she wouldn't want her first love to get hurt and die that early anyway.

After he got close to Suman, he had to release a lots of power, though Allen ended up getting absorbed into him while he saved a little girl. Inside Suman, his memories going into Allen's head and Allen realized that Suman betrayed the Black Order to see his family. He also saw Tyki and he knew he going to scold the man later, because it was Tyki's fault that Allen has to deal with Suman now. Allen activated his Innocence to its maximum, and because it had been a while since he active it into maximum, his left arm stopped activating and broke, causing him to have intense pain, but Allen knew it will heal soon anyway. After saving Suman and his Innocence, Allen found out Suman's body is alive but his mind is dead.

Tyki showed out after this and he saw how his shounen had become like. Tyki felt reget that he has make his shounen get hurt like that. Though Tyki also blamed Suman and destroyed Suman body with his Tease. After Tyki finished, he walked over Allen, who all tired and laid on the floor. "You idiot, this is your fault, and I'm end up the one getting hurt" Allen scold him and huffed his cheek as he looked away. "I'm hurt" He mumbled and looked to side.

Tyki sighed and he kissed Allen's forehead gentle and rubbed his back a bit "What should we do now? Your friends will come here soon and I bet you don't want them to find out this,right?" Tyki asked as he carried him in bridal style all gentle like he worried he would break him. Allen looked at Tyki and he watched him for a while before finally answer "Leave Suman's innocence there, then make that there are blood on the ground, so they will think it is my blood, and you can bring me back to the Ark, I will take this as a chance to rest. Those exorcists will probably continues to go to Japan for Cross, and then when they reach there, I will show up. I will explain to the Earl later, he will understand me for sure" Allen mumbled, he glad he could figure out a plan that quickly.

Even though Tyki really wanted to destroy the innocence, he didn't want his shounen to get any more hurt so he did as Allen said, used some of Allen's blood and his own blood to so it will make a nice scene that look like Allen had a fight with someone and got hurt. Tyki walked to the Ark and disappeared after that. After they returned, Lenalee, Lavi and Bookmen quickly came to the place, they found the blood, which they thought it belong to Allen. Lenalee cried a lots and Lavi reported to Komui about this. They all got sat and thought Allen died already, but they still wondered where is Allen's body, and that made they hope Allen still alive somewhere.

After Allen had back to his room in the Ark, Tyki treated Allen's wound and changed him into his pijama so it will be more comfortable. He let Allen laid and rested on his bed while walked away and reported to the Earl. Of course all the other Noahs quickly knew about this. Sheryl and Road scold him because he didn't finish his job, and made that guy become the Fallen One, so that guy hurt their Allen. He just sighed and apologize before came back to Allen's room and took care at the kid.

Allen still asleep when Tyki came back and he moved a chair to the side of the bed and sat there, waited for his shounen to wake up. It was the first time he felt like this, guilty and reget for not killing that Suman, but angry because he couldn't protect Allen. Tyki sighed out and he caressed Allen's cheek gentle "Wake up soon, shounen. I want to see your eyes, your smile, I miss you a lots, shounen" He whispered and sighed out.

A day had passed, the Noahs often visit Allen to see if he wake up yet. Lulubell came first, in her cat form and laid next to Allen on the bed so she could watch him more carefully and also tried to make Allen felt more warm. Skinn came after Lulubell left, gave Allen a bag of candy. Then the twin came, they didn't bring anything but they told Allen to wake up soon because they wanted to play with the boy again. Even Sheryl also tried to have some free time to visit Allen, of course Road came along with him. They didn't forget scolding Tyki for not taking care at Allen and threatened Tyki they would punish him if Allen doesn't wake up soon. The Earl also came, he didn't say anything and just rubbed Allen's head gentle before left again.

Tyki sat next to Allen's bed the whole time, except when he went to dining room to eat and went to the bathroom sometimes. Most of time the Noahs would saw Tyki sat there and looked at Allen. No one say anything but they all know how close Allen and Tyki are. They understood that Tyki probably felt really bad for now.

During the time Allen stayed and rested at the Ark with the Noahs, his group had a new member and it is Miranda, who replaced for Allen. The group didn't seem much happy though, because they missed Allen and all worried about how the boy is right now. They didn't know who hurt the boy and who is the one took Allen away. But for now, they all hoped Allen is alright. While moving to Japan, the ship got attacked by some Akumas and they also found out a lots akuma going to come to Japan. They all knew that they may not come back but they didn't stop and keeped on moving. Lenalee's innocence in order to protect her after the fight with a Level 3 Akuma, had became a large crystal.

After two days, Allen finally woke up again, though his wounds haven't completely heal. The first person Allen saw was Tyki, he didn't know how long Tyki has been there but he was happied. The moment Tyki saw Allen woke up, Tyki felt like he was in heaven and he hugged Allen "I'm sorry, I promise I will protect you better, Shounen" Tyki said and he buried face at Allen's neck, held Allen tight. He will never allow himself to let Allen get hurt again. Tyki swore to himself that he will protect Allen from now on.

Allen was surprised because of the hug and he didn't know what to do at first, but then he hugged back and rubbed Tyki's back gentle "It's alright, Tyki. I forgive you, I'm happy that you care about me though" Allen whispered and he held Tyki. After this accident, Tyki finally found out how important Allen is in his life. He didn't want to lost his shounen, but didn't know how Allen felt like. Let out a sigh, Tyki looked at him and caressed his cheek gentle "I'm glad you okay now, Shounen, I won't forgive myself if something happen to you" He whispered before finally let go and got up "You have been unconscious for two days. Everyone is worry about you, Shounen, let me go tell them" Tyki said and he got up but he noticed Allen held his sleeve and looked at him.

"What's it, shounen?" Tyki asked, wondered if Allen wanted anything and sat back down. "Don't tell them yet, I want to rest a bit more, and, I want you to stay here with me, Tyki" Allen whispered, he didn't know what is wrong with him, but he wanted to spend his time with Tyki more. Surprised at first because of what Allen said but Tyki nodded and sat back down, on the chair and smiled at him "Don't worry, shounen. I would never leave you alone" He said and leaned closer, gave Allen a pecked on forehead. This made Allen blushed a bit and then he moved on his bed a bit, showed out a space enough for another person so stay on it before looked at Tyki.

"If you really mean it, then lay on the bed with me, I feel cold, Tyki. Won't you sleep with me?" He questioned as he looked at him, Allen worried that Tyki would reject him but in the end, Tyki agreed with him and climped on the bed. Allen smiled happily at Tyki, a real smile that he rarely show out and this made Tyki's heart missed a beat. He wrapped arms around Allen and pulled him closer "Rest, shounen, and when you wake up, we will have some food, I bet Road and Sheryl will be happy when they know you have wake up" He mumbled and the held Allen in a protect way. Allen curled up by Tyki's side, he enjoyed the warmth came from Tyki, it made he felt safe and relax, he chuckled and moved closer to Tyki "I guess I will take a nap then, and, thank you, Tyki, for being with me" Allen mumbled before yawned and closed his eyes, quickly fell asleep again.

Tyki watched Allen fell asleep and placed a kiss on his forehead gentle "Shounen, you really a naughty boy, you know? Not only you get hurt, but you also steal away my heart, I will punish you later, once you healthy again, of course" Tyki smirked as he held him close. He going to make Allen fell for him, he will make Allen belong to him and only him, nuzzled to Allen and enjoyed their together moment a bit more then Tyki also closed eyes "Rest well, shounen" Was Tyki's last words before he fell asleep too. The two fell asleep, held each other and enjoyed their moment, for now, it was enough for them, no matter what happen in the future is, they will take care at it later.

**End Chapter 5**

**Finally, chapter 5 is done. This chapter also show out about Poker Pair isn't it? It is my favor pair after all. But don't worry, I also plan other pair xD Crack Pair though xD you guys will know soon heheh. Thanks for reading, please review and tell me your idea so I can improve my fanfic :3**


	6. Chapter 6

** Mercenary : Ah, that is typo, because I was thinking about Allen so I write Allen name there, but, erh, typo is fix now ^^" Thanks for pointing It out :3 Fix typo again too xD**

** Milley : mwahahah, I know what you mean, they are so cute together, though I think I should write an extra about the past between Allen and Tyki a bit, but maybe later :3 **

**Chapter 6**

After Tyki told everyone in the house that Allen had woke up, everyone came to congrats Allen and visited him too. Allen healed quickly after that and the Earl told him that it is alright for Allen to take the next form of his innocence now, mean the Crown Clown. Allen was so glad about this because he liked this form the most. It is like a body-armored for Allen, and Allen even has the white-hooded along with the cape to cover his hair and half of his face. Allen also learnt that his group going to reach Japan, it also mean he has to join them again soon. He didn't like the idea but it is for his mission.

After a few days, Allen's wounds completely heal, the family knew that he going to leave soon and they all sad, they didn't want Allen to get hurt again, but they knew nothing will change, because this was the mission Earl gave Allen after. Today was the last day before Allen has to return to the exorcists and fight against his family. The whole family came to Sheryl's place and had tea there, it was so peaceful and relax, but they all knew tomorrow, a fight will happen, not that they worry they would lose, they are Noah after all, but, what they worry is Allen, they know Allen is strong, but will they able to see him hurt? Though for now, the whole family just enjoyed their time, especial Allen.

The next day, Allen was told that the exorcists going to reach Japan in one more hour, so he putted on his exorcists coat and planned to say good bye to his family. But before he came out of his room, the Earl came, this made Allen surprised a lots but he didn't show out and bowed at him "Good evening, my Lord" He said before stood up back to normal and looked at the Earl "No need to call me like that, you can just call me Uncle Earl like Road or Earl_sama is fine 3" The Earl said with a happy tone before he closed the door behind him.

"I know you are wondering why am I here, aren't you? I have a new plan and I want you to listen to it. You see, for now, we have collect enough information about the Black Order, but I also don't want to know about that you are just a spy. So after join with them, make them go into the Ark and then we will start our game, Tyki will tell them what to do after you get inside the Ark, and you will know what to do. Understand, Allen? Becareful not to hurt, alright? 3" The Earl grinned at him, this also a test to see if Allen is loyalty to him or not, but of course he won't let Allen knew or it won't be fun. It also a game for the Earl,he just hoped Allen won't betray him and betray the Noah's trust.

Allen stared at the Earl the whole time before he nodded at him, he didn't know why the Earl wanted to do that but the Earl always have a reason behind that so it is better if he listen to him. "As your wish, my L- I mean, Earl_Sama" He said, addressed him carefully. The Earl just nodded at him before he opened the door and walked out, but before that, he stopped to tell Allen something else "Remember, you can no longer turn back now, Allen, because you already a part of our family" Then he left the room, Allen stood there, he knew that the Earl mean. It is not like he would turn his back to his family anyway, after all, they were the only one that accepted him because who he is.

Walked out of the room, Allen waited for the fight to happen and also chose a time where he should come out. He came with the Noahs to Edo and quickly ran away, hided himself and watched the scene from there. He didn't want to show out himself so early, for now, it will be great if he just watch them fight. After a while, he saw that the group, include Lavi, Bookmen, Lenalee, Krory, Miranda and three stranger. Allen wondered how could he remember all their name but must because they bother him everyday when he with them.

Allen tried not to laugh when he saw them try to bring down the Earl by attacking him. Hah, how stupid they are, especial Lavi, the attack was so weak, weaker than the Gerenal's attack a lots, there was no way they could bring down the heart, but for now, he will just watch them from his spot. Allen tried not to space out because of his left eye though, because there were a lots Akuma near him at the moment, his left eye didn't stop active and tried to tell him kill those Akumas. He grunted and tried to control himself before continues watching the fight. It seem that Lavi is fighting with Tyki, how interesting, this is truly fun, Allen wished he bring some snacks with him before.

Tyki glanced at the younger one with red hair, if he isn't wrong, he saw this guy with Allen before. A smirk found it's way to Tyki's face, maybe he should play with him a bit "Oh, you are the one with the white hair kid, aren't you?" He asked and chuckled, it had been a while since the last time he went out and 'play' like this. Tyki watched Lavi got confused and tried not to laugh before he continues "It seem that you don't understand what am I saying,right? Let's me tell you something, boy. I was the one that fight with Allen at China back there" At this point, Lavi got angry, so this guy was the one hurt Allen? Then where did Allen's body go? Did this Noah take his body? "Where the fuck is Allen? When we come there, Allen's body is gone" Lavi questioned while holding his weapon and ready to fight with the Noah.

Tyki just laughed at this and shrugged "Who care, maybe the boy still alive, but if only he able to survive. I was the one broke his innocence, so he will only survive if he can get his innocence back, because I already sent an Akuma after him now" Tyki chuckled at him as they started fighting. The guy wasn't strong like Tyki thought so he didn't even use all his strength, Allen still stronger than this guy. Tyki chuckled to himself as he sent the red head away, he didn't want to fight with the other anymore, since the guy just so weak.

Then he noticed the girl, probably the one Allen told him before. Tyki knew Allen is watching them somewhere around this place so he decided to play with the girl a bit. He wanted to know what will Allen do when he near a girl like that. Allen saw Tyki got closer to Lenalee and he frowned, he didn't care about Lenalee, what he care is that Tyki got closer to someone else not him. Normally he wouldn't care, he wondered why he care right now and worried if he is sick or not. Shaked his head, he looked to his side where a wall of a house is and decided to slam his head into the wall a bit in order to make his mind clear again. Maybe it is stupid but it work, he rubbed on his own head and looked back at the fight, Allen saw someone attacked Tyki now and quickly realized that it is Kanda. He smirked at this, things going to get more fun, he knew that Kanda is strong, probably stronger than other exorcists in his group, but he wondered if Kanda is stronger than Tyki.

Tyki had to admitted that this new guy, who has black and long hair, is fast. Though Tyki only used one hand to fight right now since he was busy holding the girl with him. He didn't notice it when Lavi got closer and used the hammer on him, this made he let go off the girl and got away from those three. Though he didn't get hurt much, he even smirked at this. Allen watched them and couldn't help but chuckled 'That's what you get for touching another girl, idiot' Allen thought to himself, he was talking about Tyki. Then he saw the guy came with Kanda attacked the big Akuma and then Kanda destroyed it. How amazing, Kanda destroyed the big Akuma so fast, and now Allen knew that Kanda probably stronger than those exorcists in his group. He wondered if he should come out right now but then he saw the Earl used dark matter and destroyed the whole place.

Allen quickly actived his innocence and used it to protect himself. Once the attacked end, he opened his eyes and found out the whole Edo had been destroyed. His eyes widen, he knew the Earl is strong but didn't know the Earl could do that. Then he noticed that his group and Kanda's group still alive, and it seem that Lenalee is trap inside a huge crystal. Allen could noticed that the thing was made from innocence and he wondered if her innocence is the heart. He knew the Earl and the Noah also noticed this. At this point, Tyki attacked Kanda and Skinn took care at Lavi while the Earl came to the crystal, Allen knew this is his chance and he jumped out from the place he hiden. He stopped the Earl from hurting Lenalee and smiled at him "Good evening, Millenium Earl" Allen said, he knew the Earl will understand what is he doing and the Earl grinned back at him "Good evening, it seem that we meet again, Allen Walker" The earl said all happy, under the moon, their shadow laid on the ground and if someone looked at it, they will see Allen and the Earl's shadow is not so different from each other.

They both know it is a game for them so they both attacked each other. It was rare for Allen to fight with the Earl because most of time he would fight with Tyki or Akuma only. Allen felt excited about this and he decided to use all of his strength since the Earl also pulled out his sword. It mean Allen shouldn't be careless in this fight or he may get hurt, or even worst, die under the Earl's hands. He didn't care if he die, it was what he said in the past, but now, he didn't want to die, because if he die, he will have to leave Tyki's side and he doesn't like it. "You appear, you look like 'Whiteface clown', who is even stronger than 'Auguste Clown' 3" The Earl chuckled at him but Allen didn't reply, he also didn't show out his emotion and just glanced at the Earl, all serious.

But after that, Allen saw the Earl dragged Tyki and Skinn back to the Ark and Allen knew it is time for him to start his job. He made his way to Lavi's place and acted like he was searching for the Earl, he glad that the smoke still everywhere so it wasn't easy for them to look, then he felt someone near him and moved his left arm to stop the attack. He realized that it was Kanda and raised an eyebrow. They end up fought against each other, just not with weapon or hands but with their words. It was a nice way for Allen to release his stress.

After that, Allen and the group hided under a bridge and rested there. He sighed and wondered when will Tyki come to help him get those exorcists since he couldn't use the Ark anyway. He looked at the Gerenal and twitched when he heard his ex-master's name. But Allen quickly turned to Lenalee, he decided to acting a bit and comfort her. He even faked a few tears and wondered how can he be so good when it come to actor. Though he knew it probably because of Tyki since Tyki was the one who taught him to use poker face like this, and it helped him a lots in this mission.

Suddenly Lenalee got suck into something, Allen knew this must be the Earl's plan and he grabbed her leg, if he is not wrong, then those exocists will probably help him. Just as he thought, they grabbed his leg and all end up got sucked into it. He groaned out when they landed on the floor. He grumbled and pushed them all away. Thought he did worried that those exorcists won't help him and the plan may fail. But he glad it sucessed, Allen glared at Kanda because the Japanese guys bad mouth about them and then he noticed Relo, the umbrella belonged to the Earl, he knew this probably Relo's job and decided to threaten the umbrella with the help of Kanda, because Relo made those exorcists got on top him before and it was so heavy. The others just watched them in fear and noted to theirselve never make Kanda or Allen angry at the same time or they will probably die.

Then the image of the Earl appeared and they quickly got explained what going to happen. Lenalee got scared after this and she cried out a bit, she didn't want to die, nor made her friends die with her. And this annoyed Allen the lots, he hated it when those woman cry, just liked Tyki said, human women is really weak and can't do anything. He sighed out then he heard someone's tone, which is very familiar and stopped himself from chuckling or they will figure out that Allen know this guy.

Tyki had been there the whole time to wait for Allen and when he saw Allen come with other exorcists, he frowned, it is not that he jealous, it just, he didn't like it when he noticed the way the girl look at Allen and the Japanese guy seem close to Allen too. He walked over him and decided to play a game with them, he asked the Earl before and the Earl also allowed him too, it was a chance for Tyki to bring back Allen to. Tyki walked over Allen and decided to make Allen looked at him and stopped looking at that Japanese guy, to make that happen, Tyki slammed his forehead against Allen's forehead.

Allen groaned out and he rubbed on his forehead, sent Tyki a glare like saying 'What the fuck are you doing?' But Tyki just frowned at him and gave him a glare back like saying 'That's for being to close to those bastard' before showed those exorcists his true form and that he is a Noah since Tyki was in his white form, Lavi and Krory still remember the guy that play poker with Allen before (Who is Tyki), but when they saw the Noah, they all freak out and Allen felt like laughing, didn't know those guys that stupid.

Tyki then explained the way to come out and then threw the key to Kanda before left, Allen watched Tyki left and just wanted to run away with him but he sighed out and controled himself. He still has a mission he need to finish his team used the key to open a door, Allen ran into Skinn. He and Skinn shared a look before Allen acted like he didn't know Skinn and Kanda forced Allen to lead the others ahead. He didn't care if Kanda going to win or not, but he still hope Skinn will win, the guy often give him candy after all. Though before Allen left with the others, he noticed they worried about Kanda so he also acted like that. This made Kanda got angry and annoyed so he tried to kill them and even threatened them. This made the whole group left, Allen glad about this though, he didn't want to die because of that bastard Kanda and really wanted to move to the next door soon, because Tyki is waiting for him at the tall tower.

The next door was opened. Allen found Debitto and Jasdero, the twin looked at Allen, they had heard the plan from the Earl before so they knew why Allen is there. The twin decided to play some game with Allen and Allen didn't mind, he used to their game anyway so he played along with them. Lavi and Krory jumped in during their game and helped Allen. Feeling angry, the twins stole the key shot the group with their special bullet and it made the group see strange things and force Allen's team to search for it amongst illusionary keys. Allen gave Lavi time to find the key as he and Krory fought against the group. Sure Allen didn't like it but the Noahs and he knew it is for his mission so they didn't mind much, it just like a game toward the twin and Allen. With Krory's Noah sensing abilities, they were able to stop the twins until Lavi found the key. With this, the twins merge into a single body, after being called kids. And Krory forces Allen to lead the others out of the Ark.

As Allen helped Lenalee up the stairs, suffering from Lavi's jokes, Allen was asked what he will do after the battle. He replied that he will eat everything that Jerry can cook and that he will never give up hope. Even though Allen said like that, what he really wanted is totally different from that. He just wanted to destroy human and came back home with his family. He knew he still a human but maybe the Earl will let him leave? He wouldn't mind if the Earl want him to die though, just a bit sad.

With this, Allen's team ran into Road and Tyki at the top of the tower. Once they opened the door, Allen could heard Road's voice "Allen~~~~" Road surprised all of them by kissing Allen on the lips. Allen was surprised because of this, he knew Road always clingy but he never thought Road would kiss him, they still brother and sister after all. And more important, Tyki saw it all. Tyki glanced at Road with an angry look and Road just smiled at him. Road smirked at this, she may look like a kid but inside her, she isn't a kid. She also not stupid, she noticed that Tyki and Allen seem to have something, the twin also told her that the bond between Allen and Tyki really strong. So Road planned it all, she kissed Allen just to know how will Tyki react about this. And just by the look, Road knew Tyki really love Allen because Tyki is all jealous.

"Why don't you sit down and eat first?" Tyki asked and he began to eat but Allen refused to eat. He didn't want to eat anything when they are in a serious mood like that. Plus, the food on the table isn't enough for Allen anyway. "No? Do you guys understand how many time left you guys have?" Tyki pointed to the outside and they saw that everything except for the tower had been destroyed. Allen was amazed by the view and he wondered how is the other Noahs, are they safe or not? He hoped they are alright, he won't like it if his family got hurt. Then they noticed the door had been shut and blocked, Allen glanced at Tyki and Road, raised an eyebrow at them.

"Sit down, exorcists, or are you scare?" Tyki smirked at them and Allen frowned, scare? Like hell. Allen sat down on the chair and he glared at Tyki, he still angry that Tyki hugged Lenalee before, and Tyki still angry because Allen was so close to those exorcists, as well as the fact Road kissed him. Road knew Tyki is angry, and because she also miss her brother, she hugged him and cuddled him happily. Allen just sighed and tried to push her away, sent him a glance telling her he still has a mission here. Road glanced at him before she smiled 'Don't worry, I won't mess up your mission, go fight with Tyki, I will stop those exorcists, once you out of their exorcists's view, Tyki will explain what the Earl want' Road told Allen, but she told him in his mind, Road couldn't read people's mind, but she able to send her thought to people's mind.

Allen glanced at her before looked back at Tyki and he noticed a tease flied to Lenalee, a good reason to start a fight. He smirked to himself at this and destroyed the tease before got up "Don't worry, I will kill him, Lenalee" He whispered, of course lying, like hell he could hurt Tyki. Jumped on the table, he ran toward Tyki and began to attack him "Dance with me, Shounen" Tyki whispered and this made Allen blushed a bit, because Tyki's voice was low and in a seduce way. Allen glad that others couldn't see his face now. He glanced at the exorcists, he saw that Road had took care at them and quickly glanced at Tyki "Let's the game begin then" He smirked and attacked him, this remind him about the time when Tyki trained him so much.

Allen and Tyki soon got out of the tower and far away from the exorcists's view. They stopped fighting and Allen glanced at Tyki "So what is it? Road told me you will tell me everything" Allen said and he crossed his arms, waited for the answer. "The Earl want you to come back, I and you will act like we are fighting, but you lose, and then we take you back. About the exorcists, they will find their way out theirselve, if they still alive after playing with Road of course. And also, Skinn gone. But the twin still alive, we take them back before, strangly the samurai guy and the vampire isn't there" Tyki mumbled and then looked at Allen, a smirked on his face "So, should we continues our dance?"

Allen smirked and he nodded at him, liked he would let go off a chance like this,though he still sad that Skinn died. Though it didn't stop him from fighting with Tyki. It had been a while since the last time he fought with Tyki. Though Allen had to admited Tyki is stronger than before, the proof is Allen just got hit and slammed against the cube that held Lenalee and Chaoji inside. He groaned out and glared at Tyki. Oh so Tyki didn't even control himself huh? Allen glared at Tyki and he stood up back to normal. Tyki looked at Allen with the smirk, he still angry, because Allen seem caring about those exorcists. Road saw this and she pouted "Tyki, don't be too hard on Allen" She whined and crossed her arms.

"Sorry,already did" Tyki replied with a chuckled as he glanced at Allen, who slowly stood up "Too bad, Tyki, it won't be that easy" He stuck out tongue at him as he glanced at his weapon, time to make it more fun, isn't it? Allen released his innocence and let it show out it's real strength and watched his left arm heal up to normal before he glanced at Tyki "Let's our game continues, shouldn't we?" He smirked and Tyki laughed at this. 'Interesting' Tyki thought, he always know his shounen is interesting, but he didn't think his shounen would be stubborn and even that hard to bring down. Road sighed and she quickly moved away from them, knew those two won't stop this fight soon since they are both idiot, but she sent something to their mind 'Finish it soon, the Earl won't happy if you two get hurt so badly. And Allen, after you get inside that, let Tyki takes control so the exorcists will think you have lose'

Even Allen doesn't like the idea (Since he hate to be the loser in any game) He still had to accept it. Soon, both Allen and Tyki were covered in a big dark ball, which made from Tyki's power and it rejected all the air around them. Allen coughed out blood and he glared at Tyki while Tyki walked closer to him "Now Now shounen, since they can't see us for now, and I'm still angry that you let Road kiss you, and even let yourself be so close to those exorcists, let me punish you a bit" Tyki smirked at Allen and Allen didn't like that smirk, he could felt his lung burned and begged for air, but what happened next made Allen's eyes widen. Tyki pressed his lips against Allen's lips, just like Tyki thought, Allen's lips is soft and sweet. He moved a hand to the boy's chin and the other one at the back of Allen's head, deeper the kiss.

Allen stood there and froze at first before he closed his eyes and returned the kiss, who care about others right now? He didn't know why he is doing this, why he hasn't push Tyki away yet, but he like the kiss. Allen wrapped his arms around Tyki's neck and pulled him down, aparted his lips for Tyki's tongue to get inside. Tyki gladly do so, he entered his tongue and rubbed his tongue against Allen's tongue, totally enjoyed this. He felt like he is on heaven, the kiss was hot and deep, he didn't let Allen has any second to rest as he moved his tongue around inside Allen's mouth, made the boy moaned out and saliva ran down to his chin. Tyki broke the kiss after a while and held the boy, placed a kiss on his forehead. "Let's go home, boy, for now, just sleep" He said before carried Allen up in bridal style.

Allen looked at him, blushed red because of the kiss, he realized how he truly feel about the taller man now and nodded at him, then closed his eyes and allowed Tyki to carried him. Tyki made the ball disappear and the view started to get clear. Lenalee's eyes widen when he saw Tyki carried Allen and the boy seem pretty beat up (thanks to the fight between them before) and Allen didn't even move. She cried out and hugged her face, blamed herself that it was because of her that Allen end up like that. Tyki chuckled at her before turned to Road "Come on, Road, let's go home, I also get you a 'doll' here" Tyki smirked at her, he knew Road already notice how Tyki and Allen feel about each other. Road just laughed at this, glad her brothers got together. She nodded at them and opened a door for them to come home but before that, she turned to the exorcists and smirked at them "Don't worry, the door still on the roof, let's see if that Lavi guy able to get off my Dream World, I wonder if you guys can come back home" She laughed at them and then passed the door, after that the door closed and it quickly disappeared. Lenalee cried a lots because of this, not only they going to die here but she also lose the one she love just because she is too weak. 'I'm sorry, Allen_kun' She thought to herself. But she didn't know it is not the last time they see Allen.

**End chapter 6**

**Done, sorry if this chapter seem bad. Don't worry, the story haven't end yet xD See you guys in the next chapter, please review so I can know how is my story is. I didn't write the fight between Kanda vs Skinn and the twin vs Krory because we all know how it is in manga/anime, right? :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, here is chapter 7 xD This chapter probably won't be like in the manga so If it is not good, please bear with it ;7; Hope you guys enjoy. And this chapter just talk about some stuff, after the fight, so yeah, nothing much happen. I also plan to add other pair into this story too, but Poker Pair will still main pairing :3 But I think other pairs won't appear soon, not for now, maybe in future **

**Pairing : Poker Pair, Oneside AllenLenalee**

**Chapter 7**

**At the new Ark**

Allen slowly opened his eyes as he looked around, he wondered what time and date is it. Rubbed own eyes a bit then sat up, Allen frowned lightly because his body still a bit hurt, well, he did have a great fight with Tyki after all. Then memory came back and Allen remembered about the kiss Tyki gave him. As well as how angry Tyki was before and it made Allen has a strange idea. He wondered if Tyki was jealous because Road kissed him. After collected all his memory, he wondered if those exorcists sucessed in escaping or not, of course that won't be easy. Suddenly, the door of his room opened and he quickly snapped out of his thought, looked at the door to see who is it. Allen realized it was Road and he felt a bit sad, then he quickly realized what just happening. Why would he feel disappointed just because it wasn't Tyki? Is he. . . Is he in love with Tyki? Now he thought about this, at the old Ark, when Tyki kissed him, he felt so happy, and his heart beated faster than usual, his cheek felt warm when he thought about the kiss and he shaked head, tried to push the thought away.

Road did noticed Allen seem a bit disappointed when Allen realized it wasn't Tyki. She smirked at this, she knew that Allen and Tyki have something for each other, and she glad that she finally able to make them together. But it seem that Tyki and Allen still haven't tell each other about how they really feel. She rubbed her twin a bit before walked to Allen's bed and sat on it, smiled at him. "So, Allen, how do you feel?" She asked and tilted head to side a bit. "Much better, but body still a bit sore, I haven't fight with Tyki like that for a long time after of Tyki, where is he? And how is everyone?" Allen quickly asked, since he didn't want to make it sound like he only care about Tyki, he asked about others too, though it was truth that he care about them too, even Relo.

"They are alright, Sheryl has been crying though, and he blame Tyki for not hold back himself and hurt you like that. The twin still sleeping though, they have to become one again during the fight with the vampire so they need a lots rest now. But, unfortunately, the exorcists had sucessed in getting out off the Ark with the help with Gerenal Cross, not only that, the bastard also stole our Akuma Egg. The Earl has been really sad about that and I think after everything get better, he going to attack the Black Order to take it back" Road explained what had happened during the time Allen unconscious. She also told him that two day had passed since the accident at the Ark.

Allen listened to it all and gulped, glad that Sheryl didn't know Tyki had kissed him. Allen nodded at Road after she told him everything and frowned at her "Wait, the womanizer help them? What if they told him about me? Then my cover will be blow, not like I care, but I think the Earl probably still need me to come back them later, perharp" He sighed and rubbed his temper a bit, this getting more complicate and more confuse now. He wondered what the Earl going to do now that the bastard womanizer have come back? Road just shaked her head "I don't know yet, but I'm sure he can solve it, he is Millenium Earl after all" Road hoped so, though she also hoped the Earl won't send Allen back to that place again.

Road got up after a while and smiled at him "Anyway, the Earl still needing me to help him with some stuff, so go ahead and rest, Allen, I will tell others that you are alright, okay? Rest well, my little brother" Road said and walked out of the room, closed it behind her, she quickly left to help the Earl, though she also left because she wanted to give Allen time to think and rest too. Allen frowned when he heard the word 'little'. He is not little, he already 15 for god sake, and about to turn 16 soon. Allen sighed out and laid down on hs bed again, since he is all alone in his room, he decided to think about stuff around him.

Allen wondered if he really love Tyki, he knew Tyki is Noah of Pleasure, and Tyki also very good looking, so not only women but men also love him. He sighed out, wondered if Tyki love him back, or it just because Tyki wanted to have a taste of Allen. This thought made Allen felt sad and he sighed again. Wondered what should he do now, and what going to happen next. He remembered when Tyki kissed him back there, how Tyki carried him, liked worrying Allen may break if Tyki isn't carefully. He felt special that way because Tyki seem so gentle toward him, but what if Tyki treat other people the same way too, like, a way to trick those people on bed with Tyki? Allen didn't want to think like that, he rolled to his side and then grunted, remembered about his wound. Not so serious, but he knew Tyki broke a few bones of him when Tyki sent him fly against the cube that held Lenalee and Chaoji back there.

Allen started thinking about Tyki, about the time they together, how Tyki took care at Allen back there and how Tyki taught Allen how to fight. He remembered after two years he came to this house, Road accident found out his birthday and then Sheryl also knew that. The two of them made a big party for Allen, all the others Noah also there and congrat him. That time, Allen was so happy, it was the first time he celebrate his birthday. For a child abandoned by real parents, called monster by others, who have a painful and dark childhood, it was enough to make Allen happy. Then again, he remembered about Mana, the man he loved the most, who accepted him and cared about him. Allen smiled a bit when he remembered about Mana, but then got sad when the memory about the time he made Mana into an Akuma and then killed him.

Decided to think about other things since Allen didn't want to depress, Allen changed his mind back to his family and thought about them. He still felt sad since Skinn died, but he knew Skinn will come back again soon. Noah is like that, after they die for some time, they will come back, with full memory about their past life of course. Allen sighed out, he realized he still a human, he isn't like them, he is not Noah. When he die, everything will end, he won't come back, and he will lost them – his family, forever. He chuckled to himself, wondered if the day he die, will everyone will care and get sad about him? After all, they and him are different.

Allen thought about Tyki again. He gussed he really love the man. After all, Allen wouldn't think about someone that much if he doesn't love that person, right? And Allen always feel like someone stab his heart when Tyki with other and feels jealous whenever Tyki smiles to other human that not him. He doesn't mind when Tyki smiles and cares about others Noah though, because they are family after all. At this point, Allen sure he is in love with Tyki. He guessed he will tell Tyki, because not like he has much time. When the Earl destroyed this world, Allen sure the Earl probably will kill Allen too for sure. That's why, he will tell Tyki how he feel, so he won't have anything to reget the day Allen die. He hoped Tyki will accept his feeling though, and if Tyki doesn't, then he will just accept the truth and try to act happy so no one will know he is sad.

After a while, Allen felt his eyes heavy again, he guessed he will need another nap, and he swore to himself once he wake up again, he going to eat a lots. Allen fell asleep quickly, he breathe softly and didn't notice the door was opened again. A tall man walked in and sighed out when he saw Allen fell asleep again. Moved a hand to Allen's cheek, the man caressed the cheek of the younger male, and to his surprise, Allen nuzzled against the hand like a good kitten. The man chuckled a bit before he sat down on the bed and leaned down, pecked on Allen's forehead gentle "Rest well, shounen, I will see you again soon, hope you awake next time" The man whispered before he got up and walked out of the room, closed the door gentle so it won't wake up Allen. He glad Allen is alright and rest well, though he also felt a bit sad that he wasn't there when Allen woke up. "I guess I really love you, isn't it, shounen?" He mumbled to himself then walked away, back to his job.

**At the Black Order**

Lenalee sat in her room. It had been two days after the accident, everything had came back to normal, but, even though she and other exorcists still alive, and they also found Gerenal Cross, the price for that is Allen. They didn't know where Allen is, Komui said Allen may die now, since the Noahs always kill exorcists and destroy his innocence. But there is a chance Allen still alive, because it seem that Allen's innocence haven't been destroy yet. That's what made the Black Order confused, why would they kidnapped Allen? And why the innocence still haven't been destroy yet? Lenalee hoped Allen still alright, if it wasn't Lenalee's fault, if it wasn't because she was so weak, things won't end up like this. She still amazed how they got out of that Ark alive though, it was Gerenal Cross who helped them.

After the Noahs left, Cross appeared, he had Krory and Kanda with him, they both unconscious but still alive. After that, the group went to the roof of the tower, where Road's door is and got inside. Once they walked through the door, they realized they are outside, at Edo again. Cross told them he will come back with them and that he already successed in stealing the Akuma Egg, it mean the Earl won't able to make more akuma unless he gets the Egg back or make a new one. After that, they all returned to the Black Order, everyone was sad that they lose Allen, Cross seem surprised when he heard about Allen, It seem that Cross knew about the boy, but when Komui asked, Cross just shaked head and didn't say anything.

Lenalee sighed and she got up, she had been crying a lots after the accident, blamed herself. Everyone tried so hard to make Lenalee happy again, but nothing work. She missed Allen, she missed him a lots, she realized how much she love him, how much she miss his smile. She knew Allen hided something, but she didn't want to ask him about that. She wanted Allen to tell her that all willing, she swore she will make Allen loves her too. No men have able to escape from or not fall in love with her, unless they are gay, well, Kanda doesn't love her, but she didn't care, she doesn't like Kanda anyway. She had to admit Kanda is strong, but Kanda just so rude and doesn't care about anyone but himself, so Lenalee doesn't mind the fact Kanda doesn't love her. 'Don't worry, Allen. I will bring you back for sure, and then I will make you become mine' She thought to herself. How stupid Lenalee is, for not realizing that Allen will never belong to her, because Allen already belong to someone else. But Lenalee won't know it, not for now.

Cross sat in his room, held a glass of wine as he frowned, he had heard about Allen from Komui and was surprised. He wondered why the brat would be here? Cross always think that Allen already die the day Allen left his place. And he grunted, he just hoped the brat knew what he is doing. Cross knew everything about Allen, about Allen's past, about Mana, and he also knew that there is someone else inside Allen – the 14 th. Drank some of his wine, Cross remembered about that day, perharped he has been so harsh to the boy, but he didn't want Allen to feels happy, because after all, soon or late, the boy will just disappear, and 14 th will take over the boy anyway. 'This isn't what I thought' He thought to himself before shaked head, who care about the brat anyway? He didn't care if Allen alive or not, he just hope Mana won't haunt him, after all, it was Mana who told Cross to take care at the brat. Really, Cross wondered why he is unlucky. Pushed the thought away, he back to his alcohol and enjoyed it.

Lavi sighed, he was on his way to the library, he glad he still alive, and that he able to snapped out of Road's game. But he still sad, because he didn't able to help Allen. If only he snapped out of Road's Dream World more early, then maybe he will able to help Allen. He knew he shouldn't blame himself, but he still felt sad. Lavi understood that he going to be a bookman soon, and bookman have no feeling or emotion. But he couldn't help it. Lavi only thought Allen as his little brother though, nothing more than this. The boy seem to have a horrible childhood, and Lavi could see himself in Lavi sometime, that's why he couldn't help but worry about Allen. He glad the old panda didn't notice though, or he going to be force to study to forget his emotion more. Lavi sighed out and slammed his hand to the wall "Don't worry, Allen . . . Big brother will come and save you soon, and I swear if anyone dare to touch you, I will kill them. . . So don't you dare to die" He whispered to himself before keeped walking. He guessed he has brother-complex, but maybe still not worst as Komui.

Kanda sat in his room, his wounds already heal, but his innocence haven't repair yet. He sighed out, missed his Mugen, because his weapon now gone, Lavi often play prank on him. He swore once he has his Mugen back, he still start a hunting rabbit season, and Lavi will die for sure. Then Kanda thought about Allen, such a weaker, Kanda knew that Allen won't last long anyway, with the way Allen acted, Kanda was sure that the Moyashi will die soon. He grunted and frowned, why would he care about the Moyashi? Perhaps because the Moyashi remind him about someone? Someone that he had killed many years before? With his own hands. Kanda looked at his hands before sighed out, he knew his time is close, he can see more flower these days, but he won't die that early. He won't give up until he found that girl, the girl always stay in his mind. Decided it is not time to sit there and remember about the past, Kanda got up, he must be stronger, so he will able to find that girl. And this time, when he found the girl, he will protect her with his own hands. Walked out of his room, Kanda head to the training room.

Each person in the Black Order have different though, but somehow, they still thought about Allen, perhaps because from the day Allen came to the place, he is like a light, light up the darkness in each other? They all hope Allen still alright, because, to them, Allen is a good kid, a nice person, who always protect them. Allen is like a saviour, a hero for them. And they also wanted to protect him back. If only they know it was all act, if they know it just a mask Allen putted on to trick them. But of course they won't know, not until the time come.

**Somewhere else in the new Ark**

"Prepare yourself, Lulubell. You can bring as many as Akuma you want, and attack Black Order. Kill as much as you can, but more important, bring back the Egg for me. If they ever ask about Allen, you know what to do right? Don't let they know he is on our side. We may need Allen to come back to that place one day 3" The Earl said with a huge grin on his face. He knew the Black Order thought they have win and probably happy right now, because they had successed in stoling his Akuma Egg. And the Earl didn't happy with that, but he going to make thing better. Soon they will reget for taking his things. He turned away and continues his work while Lulubell bowed at him "Yes master" was all she said before left the room. Another fight will start soon, and Lulubell won't make her master disappointed, she will finish her mission for sure, just wait, those exorcists, they will reget it for making her master angry.

**End chapter 7**

**There, this chapter is mostly about what people think about Allen xD and I know you guys can guess who is the man walk into Allen's room, right? Only one person would call Allen shounen. And you guys also know who Kanda is talking about right? Of course if you guys have read the manga xD Hint and Spoiler I guess :3 Thanks for reading, have good day, people.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright, after staying lazy, I finally decide to write chapter 8 of my fanfic xD Just to be warn, I'm not really good when it come to fighting scene ;7; **

**Chapter 8**

After a few days, everything back to normal, the Black Order tried their best to fix the exorcist's weapon but it wasn't that easy. Because the innocence was damaged a lots, plus, they also have to study about the Akuma Egg which Cross gave them. Almost all the member of the science Section haven't sleep for some day because of how many job they have to finish. Though they didn't know Lulu Bell was sent to infiltrate the Black Order Europe Branch to bring back the Akuma Egg for the Earl, her master. She killed and disguised herself as Oceanian Branch Head Andrew to sneak in. And lucky for Lulubell, those stupid and foolish human didn't notice it.

Once she inside and in Laboratory 5 and within reach of the Akuma Egg, she began attacking people and seriously injured Johny while shedding her disguise and opening up an Ark Gate to let in an army of Level 3 Akuma that have been sent to accompany her. She glad the Earl lean her so many Akuma, and more glad that they are level three, this made everything much better and more easy. As her Akuma began to attack, Lulu Bell calmly introduced herself to the panicked scientists, remarking that the Earl has always told her to be polite. During this time, all the exorcists got the information and ready for their fight, but unfortunately, Lenalee still can't fight and Lavi's innocence haven't fix yet. But lucky for them Kanda's mugen had been repaired and alright to work again. So Kanda quickly moved to the battle field while Komui kicked Lavi and Lenalee into the room where Krory and the nurse are in order to protect Lenalee.

After her Akuma have immobilized most of the scientists and lined them up to the Skull so the Skull can begin sorting through them, Lulu Bell went to the Akuma Egg and pressed herself to it, embraced it "I won't make you disappointed, my master" Lulubell mumbled. When Kanda and Bookman arrived at the battle field (Since they are close there), Lulu Bell let her Akuma handle them while opening a black Ark Gate, planning to withdraw once they have secured the Akuma Egg. After she orders the withdrawal of their units, ordering the rest of the scientists in the lab to be killed, she let an Akuma drop her into the black Ark Gate along with the Egg. Lulubell thought everything is perfect now, but before the Egg can be taken, Miranda arrived and pulled it back into the lab with her Time Record.

At this point, Komui had no other choice and decided that he will destroy the Egg. At first Leverrier didn't agree with this, but Komui didn't let him win and Leverrier finally gave in and let Komui do whatever he want. Though, after that, Leverrier called Link to a secret place and ordered him something. During that time, Komui ordered the Egg must be destroy and the Generals prepare to comply, Lulu Bell came back and trapped Miranda within her water form,demanding that she release her invocation.

As the Generals begin to fight Lulu Bell, she protected it, but is unable to keep them from damaging it. Lulu Bell then tried to use Miranda as a hostage to keep the Generals from damaging the Egg further, but that didn't work and the Exorcists attacked with their full power, Lulu Bell is forced to revert back into her human form as the Egg sunk into her Ark Gate. But even so, she couldn't stop the Egg from broken while Kanda saved Miranda and got her out of the gate before it closed.

Lulubell returned to her house after this and was so sad, she failed her mission. Lulubell came into The Earl's room and reported her mission, though she did bring some piece of the broken egg for the Earl. The Earl didn't happy when he heard the news, but he knew Lulubell had tried her best so he didn't punish her or do anything. After that the Earl used the piece of the old Akuma Egg to make a new one, he also noted to himself that he will need Allen to back to the Order soon because it seem that they are getting stronger and the Earl need Allen to spy them again. Though not for now, the Earl still wanted Allen to rest.

Back to the Order

After Lulubell left, the exorcists soon found that a Akuma had evol and now it is level four. They tried to fight it but end up got hurt, Kanda was the only still up to this point, the Gerenals also tried to help him but it also the first time they fought a level four Akuma. Kanda tried his best to kill that Level Four though, he won't accept the fact that he may fail, his pride didn't allow him to fail. Though Lenalee showed up, she decided to accept her innocence into her body one more time and it worked, though her innocence evol and it now using her blood. With the help of Gerenal Cross and Lenalee, Kanda destroyed the Akuma but even though they win, the price was so big. The Akuma Egg was destroyed, the place almost destroyed, a lots people died and injured.

After the event a few day

All the Exorcists had learnt about Lenalee's new evol innocence, even it got stronger now, they can't help but still felt worry because it just like The Earl showed them that he could kill and destroy the Black Order any time. Though they wondered why the Earl let them alive, and now, the hope about Allen still alive get even more small, perhaps he already die. They didn't dicuss about this but they all worried about their 'Moyashi'. After knowing about the new form of Lenalee's innocence, Bookman decided to drag Lavi for a talk, even he didn't show that, he cared about Lavi as his real grandson and didn't want Lavi to involve into this war too much, he didn't want Lavi to die anyway. They are Bookmen, they only came to this place to record history.

At somewhere else

Allen sighed as he stood with Sheryl and Road, Sheryl just opened another Ball and Allen really hated that. He wore a white suit instead of black suit like Sheryl and Tyki, because white suit him more while Road wore a purple dress. "Sheryl, tell me again why I have to be here?" Allen glared at Sheryl and huffed, he crossed his arms, totally not enjoy this. But Sheryl hugged him tight "But Allen_kun, I want to make you feel better, after all, you gone for too long anyway" Sheryl squeezed the boy and this made Allen had to smack Sheryl's head, told him to let go.

Allen leaned against the wall, it had been two weeks after the accident at the old Ark. Allen used one week to heal up his body and he finally back to normal now, since his innocence also can help him recover anyway. He remembered that Tyki always by his side during the time and other members of his family would visited him too, they didn't want to leave him alone. Even the Earl visited him and gave him lots candy, it made Road jealous at him and tried to take half of it but lucky the Earl stopped her. On the second week, Allen learnt that Lulubell had went to the Black Order for the Akuma Egg but failed. He tried his best to comfort her and Lulubell almost block herself inside her room.

Allen sighed out again and he glanced at the dance floor, his eyes twitch and he frowned when he saw Tyki danced with a stranger girl. "Look at Tyki, he is like a stars, so many girls like him. And that girl, isn't she beautiful?" Sheryl said and he grinned, watched his belove brother dance with that girl. This made Allen felt uncomfortable, and maybe jealous? He knew he is jealous anyway, because he surely love Tyki. Allen pouted and crossed his arms while Road just giggled and turned to Sheryl "Cuter than me?" She questioned Sheryl and got a hug from him "No one is cuter than my lovely Road" Sheryl nuzzled against Road while Allen watched Sheryl.

Allen knew he loves Tyki, and he should tell Tyki how he feels, but he not yet has a chance so he hasn't tell Tyki yet. Glanced at the dance floor once more time, Allen turned over "I'm going for some drink" He mumbled and went downstair, to the table and got himself a glass of wine. Normally Allen wouldn't drink, but now, he was too angry to care about that anyway. He gulped down the alcohol, felt the liquid burned his throat and licked his lips. Maybe this is the reason why Tyki and Cross drinks, it felt actually great. Allen got himself another glass and drank it, but, unfortunately, Allen never good when it come to drinking so just a few glass were enough to make him drunk.

Sheryl and Road noticed this and Sheryl planned to help Allen but Road stopped him "Let him be, we going to have something fun" She smirked at this and glanced at Tyki 'Allen is drunk, Tyki, goes find him' Road sent this to Tyki's mind and chuckled, time for a good show. She noticed Tyki started looking for Allen and chuckled, everything going to be fun, though she better hold Sheryl down so Sheryl won't try to stop what going to happen.

Tyki sighed, he wondered why Allen want to drink when usual Allen hates alcohol. He quickly found Allen but he wasn't happy, because Tyki saw some guys and some girl tried to flirt with Allen, his shounen! Tyki walked over Allen and wrapped a arm around him, pulled him closer "Sorry but it seem that my nephew seem a bit tired, excuse me" He gave them a charming smile before dragged Allen away. Allen frowned when Tyki dragged him away but still followed him. Tyki pulled him out of the party and to the garden outside. "Allen, are you alright? Why are you drinking?" Tyki asked, worried about Allen, wondered if something make his boy sad or what.

Allen looked up at Tyki, he was so drunk to care about what is going on right now. He stared into Tyki's golden eyes for a while before shaked his head "I just want to drink" He mumbled, this is it, this is the only chance for Allen to tell Tyki how he really feel, so he better not to mess it up "Tyki, I know I'm just a human, and I'm just a brat. I'm not like you or the rest of family, and when the Earl destroy this world, he may kill me as well, because I'm still human, but. . ." Allen stopped there and he looked down, bit on his lower lip. He took a deep breathe and tried not to feel nervous. Tyki just stared at him, he didn't understand what Allen tries to say, so what if Allen is human? Allen still different from other humans, Allen had seen how this world really is, Tyki knew Allen hates it too. He didn't know what other member of the Clan think but he won't let the Earl kill Allen, maybe the Earl will allow him to let Allen alive, after all, the whole family care and love Allen anyway.

"But shounen-" Tyki didn't have the chance to finish what he said because Allen already pressed his lips against Tyki's lips. It was just a quick and innocent kiss but it mean too much for Allen and Tyki (not like they haven't kiss before, but still) "I love you, Tyki. I don't know what you feel about me though, laugh at me, call me stupid if you want, but I really love you" Allen said and looked at Tyki, his eyes showed that Allen is scare and fear that Tyki will reject him. Tyki just stood there, what just happened? Allen kissed him and told him he loves him? Tyki stared at the boy in surprise, he has always love Allen but he never thought Allen also has feeling for him.

Allen noticed Tyki just stared so he thought Tyki didn't love him. He looked away "Well, that's all I want to say, sorry to make you waste your time" Allen turned over and plan to leave when a pair of arms wrapped around him and pulled him closer "Tyki?" He turned his head over just to got captured by Tyki's lips against his lips. His eyes widen at first before he kissed back and relaxed himself. Tyki glad Allen kissed him back and began to kiss him deeper, pushed tongue into Allen's mouth and played with his tongue, made Allen moan into the kiss. Tyki pulled Allen closer and kissed him until they both need air. It was like a dream for Tyki, he swore if this is a dream then he never want to wake up.

Allen gasped for air and panted a bit while his face grew red, he glanced at Tyki, wondered if it mean Tyki also love him. Tyki noticed the look and he nodded at him, pressed his forehead against Allen's forehead "Yes, It mean I love you too, shounen" He whispered next to his ear and nipped on it gentle, earned a soft moan from the younger male. Allen was so happy and same for Tyki so they didn't notice Road stalked them near there. She smiled happily at the new couple, glad her uncle and her brother now happy together. Road likes it when her family happy, it made her also happy.

"Let's me take you home, shounen. I don't think we need to stay at this party more" Tyki smiled at Allen and helped him home, they held time the whole time. Allen chuckled at Tyki and he squeezed the hand gentle, it was enough for now. Allen happy to be with Tyki, and Tyki also happy to be with his shounen. Tyki won't let anyone take his shounen away and he will protect Allen for sure. Even though Tyki has always want to have a taste of Allen, he decided it is not necessary for now, because they just going out, and Allen also still a bit young. He planned to wait for a while before finally touch Allen that way. For now, hug, kiss and hold hands are enough for Tyki. Though Tyki wondered what Sheryl going to say when Sheryl knows about this.

They went back to the Kamelot house and kissed Allen once last time before left the place, the Earl still need him so he has to leave, but he will just see Allen again tomorrow anyway "Good night, Shounen" Tyki smiled at him then left. Allen nodded at Tyki before came back to his room and decided it enough for a day, his mind still a bit heavy and he hoped he won't have a headache tomorrow. Allen quickly fell asleep while thinking about Tyki.

The next day, when Allen woke up, his head hurt like hell and then he remembered what happened yesterday, glad that he didn't forget it. He smiled to himself happily before went to dining room for breakfast and had some pain killer. At noon, the Earl and Tyki came, Allen, Sheryl and Road were at the door when they came. Road quickly glomped the Earl and Allen just chuckled, but then he quickly glanced at Tyki. He walked to his side and smiled at him "Tyki" He hugged him and sent a glare to Sheryl when Sheryl seem so close to Tyki. Poor Sheryl, didn't know why his belove son glare at him.

They had a tea party in the garden, Road was with Tricia while the Earl, Tyki, Sheryl and Tyki sat at the table, drank some tea. He sighed and watched Sheryl has nosebleeding when Road called him papa. But when Sheryl talked about Tyki married someone else, Allen pouted and got up, this made both the Earl and Sheryl surprised. He sat down on Tyki's lap and wrapped arms around him "Tyki is mine, you wouldn't want to make me sad, right. . ." He stopped at there for a while before continues "Daddy?" He gave him puppy eyes and it was enough to K.O Sheryl. Sheryl held his nose with one hand and tried to stop his nosebleeding while Allen smirked and kissed Tyki's cheek then looked at the Earl "You won't mind, right, Earl?"

The Earl just stared at Allen before shaked head "As long as Tyki want it" This made Allen happy and he clung to Tyki. Tyki also wrapped arms around Allen and cuddled him, he glad they accepted his and Allen's relationship, now they can be together. At this point, Road ran to them and smiled happily "I see, you two finally be honest, erh?" Allen nodded and blushed a bit before he glanced at Tyki "It's enough, I'm happy now, I'm glad I have Tyki" Allen gave them a sweet and real happy smile, which made everyone felt happy too. "Say Road, Can I cut my hair? It is so trouble some" Tyki sighed, his hair got longer and it was trouble some to take care at it. But he didn't get allow though, because both Allen and Road said No. Tyki just sighed and knew he has to bear with it.

Tricia came to them and she pulled Road away "Road, Allen, you two shouldn't bother your uncle" She said and Tyki smiled at her "It is alright, Tricia, I use to it, but I think you should rest, you seem tired" Tricia nodded at him before she left, finally, only the Noah Clan and Allen still there. "Anyway, I heard that Lulubell failed and she seem pretty sad about that, but you made a new one,right?" Sheryl said, he mean about the Akuma Egg while hugging Road and let Road sat on his lap, like how Allen sat on Tyki's lap.

The Earl nodded at this and he started explaining about what he has been doing, from having more Skull, to the Akuma Egg and then the Heart. Allen twitched when he heard about the Heart, he knew what the heart is and once it destroy, it mean all the other innocence will also gone. At this point, he glanced at his left hand, when the innocence disappear, will his left hand become normal? Or it will gone and he won't have a left hand? He didn't care much and looked back at the Earl, noticed the Earl putted so many sugar into his tea, Allen sweat dropped and the others also noticed about this.

"Millenium, you put so much sugar into your tea" Road said, tried to stop the Earl but the Earl drank it all and Allen sighed, really, Road, the Earl and Skinn seem loving the sweetness so much. Sure Allen likes candy, but he didn't love sweet that much like them "What about Lenalee's innocence?" Allen sudden asked when he remembered about how Lenalee's innocence became crystal to protect her and then looked at his hand again, he wondered why his innocence also evol, up until now, it already have three from, first was claw, then gun and can change to sword too, and now, Crown Clown.

Allen looked at Tyki and pulled on his hair a bit "Tyki, when will you free? I want to train with you again, I want to see if my innocence can evol again" Allen said, sudden changed the topic and Tyki looked down at him, he didn't know if he should do that, because Allen just heal from the last mission but he still nodded at him "Alright, maybe some days later or next week." Tyki smiled at his shounen and kissed on Allen's forehead. The Earl also looked at Allen, he thought to himself something before patted Allen's head "Becareful, I don't want you to hurt yourself, Allen. By the way, you will have to come back to Black Order soon, I want to know if they know anything about the Akuma Egg yet, and if they have, how much do they know about it"

Allen frowned at this, he didn't want to come back, he wanted to spend his time with Tyki and his family, but knew he has no other choice. Allen nodded at him "When?" He asked. "When the time come, I will tell you, so for now, just relax and enjoy your time" After the tea party, Tyki and the Earl left the house, Allen stayed with Road and the two went to do their homework. Allen never like homework but Sheryl made he goes to school like Road so he has no other choice and deal with those homework, but lucky for Allen, he pretty good with those things and smart so he could finish his homework easy, he even help Road with it some time.

**End chapter 8**

**There, done, not so good, I think ;^; but anyway. I will try to write chapter 9 soon :3 and in the next chapter, Allen will also get his sword. Maybe he will come back to Black Order too, not sure though. Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Anyway, here is chapter 9, sorry but I won't write about the vampire/zombie event because I'm lazy. And Cross also won't die or have guards around him. O-O this also mean the story going to have different plot. Since there is no Allen in the Black Order at the moment, I will use other people to replace him :3**

**Chapter 9**

Two week had passed since the last attack of Lulubell and Akuma level four, since the old HQ had been destroyed thanks to the fight, so all the exorcists and others people in HQ now move to new 'home'. The new place is not so different from their old place but something still missing, Lenalee missed her white-hair friend a lots and wondered how has he been, she hoped he still alive, but the chance is so small. Lenalee sighed and she glanced at the moon outside the window, the night and the moon had came, but somehow she couldn't sleep. People in the Black Order started forgetting about Allen now, except some people, but they all think Allen won't come back so no one talk about that. Lenalee sat near the window for a little more before went to bed, waited for a new day to come.

When the next day came, Kanda, Marie, Lavi and Lenalee were called to Komui's office room, it seem that they have a new mission. Once they all entered, Komui turned to them and told them about their mission as well as Phantom Thief G. Kanda doesn't seem so happy about this, but not like he has any other choice. Once the group reached the place, they first visited the captured victims in the jail and left to capture G. Later that night, G stole the crown and Kanda intercepted G but was revealed to be another victim. As G escapes, Lenalee ambushed him and revealed that it was part of their plan. However while Lenalee was distracted, G possessed Lavi.

When Kanda got to Lavi and Lenalee's place, he noticed Lavi is not under the control of the Thief. Since usual Kanda always use Mugen to threaten or hurt Lavi (when Lavi call him Yuu), he used Mugen and gave Lavi a cut on cheek. At this point, G began to cry in a very unique way that Marie used to find the source. Marie has lead his team to a boy named Timothy whose Innocence can allow him to control other people's bodies. The building was suddenly dark and they realized they are trapped inside a barrier. Lenalee was a bit worry but then she and other began to battle with a second Level 4 Akuma and three other Akuma who are attempting to take the boy.

At the moment, inside the new Ark, Allen had been called to the Earl's room, he knew that the time had came and it is time for Allen to continues his mission. He went inside the room and noticed Road also there. A bit confusion at first but then he looked at the Earl "You call me, Earl_Sama?" Allen bowed at him and glanced at the Earl. The Earl turned to Allen, with a big grin on his face before he began to explain their plan "You know why I call you here, right, Allen_pon?" Allen twitched at the nick name before he nodded at the Earl "To make those exorcists won't doubt you, I decide that you will have to act like Road's doll. It appear that the exorcists is on a mission to bring back a strange thief, my Akuma told them where they are so you and Road will come there, we will make like you are her doll and then when she finish her job, she will come back and leave you there. I believe you are really good in acting, aren't you? They will probably believe you are under Road's control since she used to control a exorcist before" The Earl grinned more and said with a happily tone before he turned away and continues his job.

It was enough for Allen and he knew what to do "I won't make you disappointed, my Lord" Allen said and bowed at him once last time before walked outside with Road clung to his hand. "Nee~ Allen, becareful, alright?" Road smiled at him and swung Lero in her hand, it was when Allen noticed Road stole the Earl's umbrella again and he sighed out, but then smiled at her "Don't worry, can you tell Tyki that I will miss him and I love you?" After the night at the ball a few week ago, he and Tyki had confession each other's feeling and the other members in the house also knew about it so they didn't have to worry or have trouble. Road nodded at him before she opened a door and walked through it with Allen. Allen made sure his face have no emotion and like a doll, gray eyes cold as icy and then followed Road.

Back to the battle

Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee managed to injure the destroyed the three others Akuma, with the help of Timothy, only the level four still alive and it was when Allen and Road appeared. Lenalee and Lavi were so happy when they saw Allen but something is strange about Allen. Kanda just glared at Allen and che'd like usual. "We meet again, exorcists. You destroy the Earl's akuma again, he won't be happy. But guess what? I bring a doll with me today so you guys can play with him" Road smirked and sat on the umbrella before looked at Allen "Doll, attack them" She ordered and Allen actived his innocence and ran to them. Lenalee and Lavi quickly remembered that this happened before during the Ark's event. "Allen, wake up, it is us, your friends" Lenalee called him but got no reply.

Lenalee and Lavi didn't want to attack Allen so they all avoid his attack, but Kanda didn't like that. He grabbed his sword and attacked Allen "I will take care at the Moyashi, you two protect the others and destroy the level four" It was the first time Kanda said something that long without scolding, Lavi and Lenalee didn't want to push their luck so they quickly did as Kanda said. Allen and Kanda began to fight each other, Allen felt excited, it had been a while since the last time he fought with someone, except Tyki. He remembered the last time he fought against Tyki (a week ago) to improve his skill, he had found out he could make his innocence evol again, but he held back himself because he knew if he did that, he will be spot by the exorcists at the Black Order. But this was different, Allen had to admitted that Kanda got stronger now, Allen was soon pushed against the wall. Kanda's sword was at his neck, but even so Allen didn't show out any feeling, acted like a doll.

'It is time, I guess' He thought to himself before he grabbed his left hand and released it real strength, pulled out a sword that looked exactly like the Earl's sword but with opposite colour. This made everyone in the battle field froze at their place, even Road surprised about that, she couldn't believe herself and noted to herself that she will has to report this to the Earl later. 'Critical Point Broken, Crown Clown, active' Allen thought to himself and then glanced at Kanda before began to attack Kanda again, but suddenly his left eye hurt, it must be because the level four was so close to him yet he couldn't destroy them, plus he also can see it's soul and it made he felt like vomit. Decided it is time to end, Allen let Kanda stabbed him at the stomach and deactived his innocence before fell to the behind. He couldn't help but felt something is wrong about himself and screamed out in pain as he landed himself on the floor and closed his eyes.

Road felt worried a lots but she didn't show it out and then noticed Lenalee and Lavi also destroyed the level 4 Akuma. She opened another door and was about to leave when Kanda called her "Oi, you are not going to bring your doll back?" He questioned and used his Mugen to point at Allen who laid on the floor and unconscious. She glanced at Kanda, then at Allen before smirked "I have no interesting in a broken toy, plus he already broke off my control, not fun anymore" Then disappeared through the door. Lavi and Lenalee quickly ran to Allen's side and checked him, they glad Allen still alive but also a bit angry that Kanda didn't even hold back. It was when the barrier disappeared. Reever and some others rushed in, they quickly went to Lenalee and Lavi's side. Reever's eyes widen when he saw Allen on the floor and was about to ask, but Lavi was a step faster than him "We will explain when we back to HQ"

After that they all moved to a hospital, seem that all the kids and the people in the orphanage got sick thanks to the dark matter power. Allen still unconscious at the moment, Lavi and Lenalee still a bit injure but Kanda all heal up again. Lavi glad that Allen still alive, but he couldn't help wondering what have happen to Allen during the time he got kipnapped, and why Allen's innocence look so much like the Earl's sword? After a day, Kanda decided to come back first since he didn't have any other wound, and also to report what happened during the mission. After Kanda left, Allen slowly woke up, he opened his eyes and then tried to move his body, it was a bit sore but then he looked around, he saw Lavi and Lenalee sat beside his bed, remembered what happen, Allen quickly putted on the acting and poked them "Lenalee? Lavi?" He called out gentle and when they woke up, he gave them a soft smile "Thanks for saving me" That was enough to make Lenalee and Lavi hugged him, Lenalee cried out in happy while Lavi grinned happily and like an idiot toward Allen.

During the time Allen unconscious, Road had came back to the Ark and told him what she saw and about Allen's sword. At this point, the Earl couldn't help but wondering to 'Could it be. . .?' He thought to him self before shaked head, 'It can't be, right? That man had died 35 years ago, I don't think he can be reborn' The Earl thought to himself but he didn't show it out, he told Road nothing is wrong and told her to rest before sat in his room, all silent and thought about that man '14 th' The Earl sighed when he thought about that name and decided he better goes and makes more Akuma, a way to make himself forget about everything he need to forget.

Allen sat in his room, Lenalee and Lavi no longer in his room because they wanted to tell Reever about this. He sighed out and stared into space, Allen wondered what is that feeling, the feeling he got after Kanda stabbed him. It felt like something inside him got unlocked and the hated. . . the hated for innocence. He frowned at the thought and glanced at the window, then his eyes widen, there, he saw a shadow, with a creepy smile on it's face and Allen quickly turned back, he saw nothing, but there, on the mirror, the shadow still there, smiled madly at him. Allen couldn't help but felt worry. Even though, he decided to be quite and didn't tell anyone about, he doubted that they will believe him, even Tyki and his real family.

After that, they went back to the HQ, lots people greeted them, they glad Allen is alright. Allen got called by Komui and he went there, he noticed Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda also in the room "I'm glad you still alive, but Allen, can you tell me about what happen after you got kidnapped by them?" Komui asked, he didn't want to force Allen to talk about that, but then this may help them get more information about the new Ark and the Noah. Allen knew this going to happen so he putted on an act, acted like he trying to remember things before he started to shivering, didn't even look at Komui's face and he curled up, he moved hands to hold his head "No. . . No more, I don't want to think about that. I don't want to" He whimpered and curled up "I know nothing, no, I won't tell you, don't come near me, DON'T" He screamed out and hugged his knees. This made Komui and others felt worried (Except Kanda) They ran to him and looked at Allen's face, their eyes widen when he saw how Allen is. Eyes empty yet filled with fear, tears ran to his check, he looked like a empty shell without soul inside. "That's enough, Allen, you don't need to tell us. Lavi, take him back to his room and make sure he won't do anything stupid" Komui ordered and Lavi nodded, he quickly helped Allen back to his room.

Lenalee got so angry, she knew this probably Road's job, after all, Road called Allen her doll before. She gripped her hands and dugs nails into her palms, swore to herself that next time she saw Road, she will make that girl pay for it, how dare Road touch Allen? /her/ Allen! After that, Lenalee walked away, decided to rest a bit so when Allen back to normal, she could make him happy and perhaps make Allen loves her too.

After helped Allen back to his room, Lavi sat inside the room and watched the boy, who had cried till he fell asleep. Lavi reached a hand toward Allen, caressed Allen's cheek "I won't let them take you away, Allen, I will protect you, my little brother" He whispered. In Lavi's mind, Allen is his little brother and will always is. Even he knew Bookman have no heart, but he couldn't feel like protecting Allen. The boy just so naive, think about people too much yet never think about himself, plus Allen also younger than Lavi, so Lavi felt like a big brother toward Allen now. After made sure nothing will happen, Lavi left the room so Allen can rest.

While asleep, Allen found himself stood in a white room with a piano, he blinked at first but then he glanced at the mirror in the room, once again, he saw the shadow. He walked toward with and frowned "Who are you?" He asked and placed a hand on the mirror, the shadow just grinned at him and pointed at Allen **"My Allen" **It said, the voice is low and husky, it made Allen couldn't help but shiver a bit and stepped back "No, I'm not your, I belong to Tyki" . Then the shadow pointed at the piano **"My piano" **Allen couldn't understand what the shadow wanted but he felt like nothing good gonna come. **"Soon. . . Allen. . . Soon. . . . So wait for me"** And a creepy laugh filled the room. Allen moved hands to cover his ears and shut his eyes close before everything fell back into the darkness and Allen felt like drowning. But he didn't scare nor fear, what is the point anyway? If Allen doesn't wrong, then it is the darkness who eat him up, that's what made him didn't scare. Allen had already fell into the darkness back there, he can't turn back anymore, he had fallen, so he didn't scare or care anymore. And with that, Allen found himself fell asleep, no more thinking, completely relax.

**Chapter 9**

**So that is chapter 9, sorry it is a bit short xD And this also prove that the 14 th have start waking up. Anyway, who want to see Neah x Allen? XD It can be both family- love or more than that, since Allen and Neah isn't relate and in the new chapter of -man (215) I saw that they used to be hint before Allen turned back into a kid and forgot everything xD If it is Family-love, it will be Neah has nephew-complex and won't let Tyki near Allen xD any idea?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for review :D I'm glad you guys like the story w**

**And I think I will add Neah x Allen too xD Feel like making threesome Neah x Allen x Tyki so badly, too bad Neah and Allen share the same body so it can be only touching in mind if * cough* stuff *cough * ever happen that way xD Btw, I plan to add Leverrier and Link into the story, who want to see Leverrier get kill later? XD I hate that Hitler guy ^ I have strange plan in mind too xD Though that will make the story a bit AU and OOC, I wonder if I should add it**

**Anyway, here is chapter 10 :)) Hope you guys like it. **

**Chapter 10**

The next day, Allen woke up early, he felt much better now but somehow couldn't stop himself thinking about the dream and the shadow. He wondered if he is mad, or something is wrong with himself, but being a stubborn kid, Allen refuse to tell everyone about that, he will keep it to himself only and will try to deal with it himself. Yes, it will be alright, he won't show out his weakness that easy. Got up and got himself a shower, Allen walked to the mirror, he still see the shadow and sighed out. Allen putted on clothes and couldn't help but felt like someone is watching him, he wondered if the shadow can see him and gulped, this made Allen felt so uncomfortable. Once he finished changing, Allen looked at himself in the mirror once more time, even though the shadow just hung behind him like that, he felt like it is looking at him, get closer to him, and to his surprise, he saw the shadow moved closer to him. Allen glanced to the behind, he knew this is stupid because he only able to see the shadow through the mirror, but he still reacted that way.

Sighed out again, Allen decided to ignore the shadow 'It will be alright, I just need to think it is akuma's soul and nothing will be wrong, right?' He thought to himself and walked out of the room, he didn't forget to put on his acting and his fake smile though. He greeted Lavi and Lenalee like usual, had breakfast and fought with Kanda, everything is like normal, no one notice the different in him and Allen glad so. Though the day wasn't so nice like Allen thought, he realized it the moment he saw Cross entered the cafeteria. Allen keeped a normal face and gave the man a smile like normal while Lenalee and Lavi stared at Gerenal Cross, they wondered why Cross walked over Allen when they knew that Cross only allow pretty girl around him, even Kanda seem surprise.

"What the hell are you here, brat?" Cross glared at Allen, he heard that Allen came back so he decided to see the brat. Cross doesn't believe Allen, not like he care about the brat though. It was the first time they met again after Allen ran away from Cross. Allen placed his food down and looked at Cross, their eyes met "Why, you asked? Because I am an exorcist" He replied with a smile while people got shock, it was the first time they saw someone dare to talk back to Cross and didn't get scare, when that person just an exorcist, not a gerenal. "That is the problem, how can you still alive? I thought you die the day you run away from me, idiot apprentice" This made all the people in the cafeteria shocked, Allen is Cross's apprentice? Lavi and Lenalee looked at Allen "You are Cross's apprentice ?" They asked loudly while Kanda just 'che' at Allen.

"Why do you care, Cross? After all, you never teach me anything, you just use me to pay for your debt, you never care for me, you throw me out, force me to work and bring money back to you while you spend the money I work so hard for woman and alcohol. And you think you have the right to ask me?" Allen scold and he got up, slammed hands on the table, it was the first time everyone see Allen got angry like that, but they didn't blame him, they didn't know Cross treat Allen that way. "I'm glad that day I run away from you, or I probably die already, who can live with you anyway? A womanizer who only care about money, woman, alcohol and cigarette, who would beat up a kid if he doesn't bring enough money and pay the debt for you" Allen hissed at Cross, he noticed the surprise in the man's eyes and began to laugh, in a mad way.

"What? You thought I wouldn't dare to talk back? Sorry, I'm no longer that naïve kid who obey you, and you are not my master anymore, Gerenal Cross. You have no right to ask me anything, you also have no right to force me now. Please leave now, while I still can control myself" And with that, Allen sat down, continues his food. Cross stood there, he stared at Allen, he didn't recognize the kid he found before anymore. Why Allen changes so much? Is it because of him? Because of how he treat Allen back there? Is it . . . his fault? Cross questioned himself, but he didn't say anything, just 'tsk' and then left the place, he refused to let his pride fall so he decided to left. Everything got quite and people couldn't help but staring at Allen. Allen noticed this so he quickly finished his food and left the cafeteria without a word.

Cross returned to his room and drank alcohol like normal. He know a secret about Allen, and wondered if 'he' has awake inside Allen yet. This is the reason why Cross took Allen in back there, but he wondered if that is all, or is it because he somewhat pity the kid. Cross sighed out and quickly pushed the thought away, he wouldn't care about that brat anyway, right? Lavi and Lenalee stared at each other, they got so surprise, they didn't know Allen could be like that. Now think about that, they really know nothing about Allen, not even his past and felt bad somehow. Kanda just smirked to himself, he didn't know Moyashi could be like that, perhaps this Moyashi is not weak and naïve like he thinks? 'Interesting' Kanda thought to himself and continues his sobe, never show out how he feel right now and just ignored people.

Allen got back to his room and slammed the door close, he lost control of himself and frowned, it was the first time he acted like that, perhaps he still can't forget how that bastard treat him back there. Threw himself on the bed, Allen laid on his back, one arm on his forehead and eyes closed, tried to relax himself. He should learn how to control himself better, he didn't want to fail his mission. **'Angry now, erh?' **A strange voice appeared and Allen snapped his eyes open, quickly glanced around the room and putted on his guard. **'Now now, no need to act like that, I'm not out there anyway. I'm inside your mind, dear nephew~'** The voice once again appeared. Allen frowned and something click in his mind, if he is not wrong, then this coice probably belong to the shadow he see in mirror 'You are the shadow, aren't you? And why you call me your nephew?' Allen asked, decided to keep it in mind because he didn't want people to think him crazy.

**'Correct, you are not so stupid, are you? And because I'm Mana's brother, Mana is your father, isn't it? That make me your uncle' **The strange voice, which sound like music answered him. Allen didn't know Mana has a brother, but if this shadow know about Mana, then Allen guessed it isn't lying. 'Who are you? What are you doing in my mind?' Allen questioned, he needed to know more about this stranger, so he will know if he is really crazy and mad or not. The shadow chuckled in his mind and began to explain **'Well, like I just said, I'm Neah Walker, Mana's younger brother. I see that you are with the Earl and Noah, mh? I guess they told you about the 14 th Noah,right?'** This made Allen's eyes widen, the 14 th Noah? He heard about that before, the Earl taught him everything about the Noah, innocence and Black Order after all. But he didn't know he will be the host to the 14 th Noah, the traitor of the Noah Family.

'What do you want? Are you planning to take over my body and kill my family? If so then don't even think about that. I won't let you hurt my family' Allen threatened him and frowned, his face became serious mean he is not joking about this. But to his surprise, he only got a laugh from Neah. **'Allen Allen Allen, no need to worry, I have something more interesting to do now, you could say that I have new goal now, and I don't plan to take over your body, even if I did, I won't delete you but will keep you inside me, we can share the body, you know?' **Allen thought about this, it does sound nice, he wouldn't mind sharing the body if it mean his family can be safe, but he know the price is not that cheap 'You are hiding something, aren't you? Tell me the truth, what do you want' Allen ordered him.

**'Sharp aren't you? Well, you are right, I want to make a deal with you'** Things was getting interesting now, Neah was right when he set his eyes on Allen. The boy just as his type, even though he know about Allen and Tyki's relationship, he doesn't think he can make Allen change his love from Tyki to him. Plus, Neah and Allen share the same body, it make things more easy. This way, he will able to understand Allen more, and even though he can't touch Allen, he will soon find a way to do so, and for now, touching Allen in his mind is enough.

'A deal?' Allen questioned before continues 'Alright, go one, I'm listen here' Allen looked around, he glad no one annoy him now and also noted to himself that he need to learn how to talk in mind while still act like normal and won't look like he space out. **'Well, it is simple, I promise I won't touch your family or hurt them, as well as not taking over your body and will share it with you. In return, I want you to keep the secret that you have me inside you from the Earl and others. As well as aloud me to come out sometime. But don't worry, I won't come out now, or the Earl will know, your body won't change to, since It is not time for you yet.'**

Allen thought about the deal, it doesn't sound bad, he also not plan to tell anyone about that anyway. 'Deal' Allen answered before noticed someone knock on his door and got up. **'Great, from now on I hope we will working good together, Allen'** Neah said with happily, he also noticed the knock but he decided to let Allen deal with those things, it is not the time for him to come out anyway. But, step 1 done. He will make Allen become his soon. Allen opened the door and noticed it was Reever "What is it, Reever?" Allen asked in a polite way and smiled at him, he noticed Reever seem a bit nervous and wondered what is wrong. Reever scratched his own head "Well, Komui want you to go to his office, but, I warn you, someone else also there, we didn't want to but we have no other choice, so please bear with it" Reever answered and sighed out, then lead the way to the office.

Allen was confusion, he wondered who is that person and why Reever acted like that but he knew his question will be solve soon as long as he get to the office so he came there. Once he got inside the room, he noticed a strange guy who has short, slicked back brown hair and toothbrush moustache. He also has a sharp and mostly displeased look. He wears an official Black Order uniform and white gloves. stood inside the room and Komui seem scare. "You call me, Komui?" Allen questioned and got a nod from Komui. Allen sat down on the couch in the room and waited for the reason why he has to come here. "Um, Allen, this is Special Inspector Leverrier, and Inspector, this is Allen Walker" Komui introduced them and Allen looked at the man, gave him a polite smile.

"So you are the Allen Walker? The kid that got kidnapped by the Noah yet still alive and return? What make you think you still able to return to us? What if you are a spy for them?" Leverrier asked and glared at Allen. Allen raised an eyebrow in surprise at first, damn, this wasn't like what he and the Earl planned but he acted normal and smiled at him "Why you asked, Inspector? If I betray the Black Order, won't that make me a Fallen One? But look, I'm still normal and healthy" Allen answered without problem and glanced at the Inspector, didn't like this guy and felt uncomfortable. "I see, very well, but it doesn't mean you get away with this. Link, come in" And with that, a blonde guy came in, bowed at Allen and Leverrier.

"This is Howard Link, from now on he will follow you everywhere everytime and if you ever act like you betray Black Order, you are death. If something happen to Link then you will be count as traitor too, Walker" Leverrier finished and then glanced at Link. This made Allen felt like killing the bastard right now, but he wouldn't ruin the Earl's plan so he bear with it, soon the Earl will destroy all of those human anyway. "I see, if that is your wish, then I will obey you, but you will see that I'm not gonna betray the Black Order, now excuse me" Allen got up and walked out of the room, slammed it behind him hard, Link quickly followed him too.

Allen was pissed, he didn't think those things would happen, and having a tail follow him made his mission even harder, he guessed he has to tell Road in his dream so everyone will know about this and they won't worry about him when he can't visit them. Allen knew Link followed him but he didn't say anything and entered his room. "So you going to stay with me from now on, hmh? Where are you going to stay? My room is not big enough for two anyway" Allen asked, not even look at the man and sat down on the bed. "Komui said he will give you a bigger room and I'm going to sleep on the floor from now on" Link answered, all serious and this made Allen sighed out. After that he didn't say anything else "I'm going to sleep" Allen mumbled and laid down on bed, perhaps sleep will make he feel more better and he also can see Road to tell her about this.

Allen soon felt asleep and he saw himself in a darkness again, he started calling for Road, since Road is Noah of Dream, she will probably hear him. Just as he thought, Road appeared and glomped him "Allen~~~~" She smiled happily and Allen hugged her, before placed her down and started explaining about his position right now. "So, Road, can you tell everyone about that? And tell Tyki I miss him for me?" Allen questioned after told her everything. Road nodded at him "I will, I better go then, and also, Allen, know what? The Earl told me more member going to awake, I'm so happy, our family going to be full again" She smiled happily and waved at him before gone. Allen sighed out and sat there, he wondered how the Earl and everyone will react when they know he has the 14 th Noah inside, he just hoped they won't kill him, they won't, right?

Then Allen felt pair of hands around him from behind, knew that only one person can be here after Road left, he sighed out "Neah, it is you, isn't it?" Allen grumbled as the scene changed, it is no longer dark, they are in a garden with a big tree. It felt nice and somehow made Allen felt comfortable. He could heard the chuckles and knew that it belong to Neah **"You caught me, do you like the view, Allen? This is my and Mana's garden back there, when I still human**" Neah smiled at him and moved hands away from Allen. He sat down on the soft grass and pulled Allen sat down next to him. This made Allen landed with his butt pretty hard.

"Ouch, what is that for?" Allen frowned but he still relaxed and looked around, he really like the garden. **"So now you have a tail here? Don't worry, you are not alone, I still with you anyway,Allen"** Neah smiled softly at Allen and ruffed Allen's hair gentle, he pulled him a bit closer. He wanted to make Allen believe in him, as well as earn Allen's trust so he can make Allen loves him too. Maybe Allen doesn't know or remember about this, but Neah has always watching Allen from the first time he see Allen. This wasn't the first time Neah woke up, the truth is he has always there, inside Allen and watched the boy grew up, he just never show himself and only showed himself now after Allen got stabbed. But for now, he will keep it as a secret. There are something else too, but he won't let Allen know. He will make Allen remember those memory slowly by himself. His relationship with Allen isn't that easy, not just uncle and nephew, but he will hide it now.

Allen sighed and he leaned against Neah, let someone else touch him, but it isn't like he cheating on Tyki anyway. He and Neah are just nephew and uncle, right? Plus they shared the same body so nothing is wrong, right? Now Allen finally has time to think about Mana and Neah. So they are brothers? Does this mean back there, Mana adopted and cared about him just because he has Neah inside him? The thought made Allen felt sad and he sighed out. He glanced at Neah a bit and Neah smiled at him **"What is it?"** Neah asked, he knew that Allen has something in mind and it seem the thing is about him. "You said you and Mana are brother,right? Then back there, when Mana said he loves me, is it about me, or is it about you?" Allen asked, he seem sad about this a lots. Neah just smiled sadly at Allen **"I don't know, but after I died, Mana lost his mind, I don't think Mana still remember me, but don't worry, Allen. I know Mana is not that kind of person and he probably loves you a lots. And I know we both love him too"** Neah answered him and stared into space.

Allen just nodded and then he looked at the tree, at the garden, he wondered why he felt like he used to know Neah. He didn't know why, but he felt so relax around Neah, like he has meet Neah before, but why he couldn't remember? Why? Allen closed his eyes, rested head on Neah's shoulder. He had to admit that Neah look like Tyki a lots, except Neah is a bit shorter. The questions that have no answer inside Allen's mind make Allen soon few tired. Perhaps he should sleep and rest, today isn't his best day anyway, many things happen to him.

Allen soon fell asleep, relaxed next to Neah and didn't notice Neah watch him the whole time. "Rest well, Allen. I promise I will protect you from now on" Neah whispered and ran fingers on Allen's hair gentle before placed a gentle kiss on Allen's head, decided to let the boy rest. Things going to get harder after this. But Neah won't let anyone hurt Allen. He knew Mana died, and he knew that Allen turned Mana into Akuma and killed Mana too. He knew both of them love Mana and he understand that Allen still haunted by the past. That's why he didn't get angry at Allen, it wasn't Allen's fault anyway. But he sure that Mana didn't adopt Allen just because Allen has Neah inside. The three of them used to know each other anyway, but that is something Allen doesn't need to know for now. Neah sighed, there are so many questions inside Neah's mind now, but of course he will hide them. The time will answer his questions, that is why he relaxed and enjoyed his moment with Allen now.

Outside Allen's mind (Real world)

Link glanced at the young boy who asleep on the bed. There is something strange about the boy, Link is not stupid anyway, but he couldn't figure out what is it. The smile Allen has on face is face, Link could see through it. He is sharp and he used to be in the Crow anyway. Those things couldn't trick him that easy. 'I better find information about this boy, it will make things more easy' Link thought to himself, but for now, he will just let the boy rest. Though Link didn't let the time pass that useless, he began to make a list of all the questions he need Allen to answer. The moment Allen woke up, Link will make Allen answer and finish those questions.

**End chapter 10**

**And that is chapter 10, this story going to be AU xD Hahah, I hope my mind won't die and the idea will come out more :)) So I can make the story complete one day =7='' Have a nice day, guys.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yoooo everyone. So I want you guys to vote for something :)) I don't plan to make the story too long so I have already plan what going to happen in future. But to plan it, I need you guys to vote. The question here is "You guys want to have a happy end where Tyki and Allen together, or a sad end which Neah and Allen is a couple?" Even I said it is sad end, it is not really sad, so no worry. So let's vote, Tyki x Allen's end or Neah x Allen's end? Or should I write both ending? Since only the ending of the fic will be different, all the other things in the fanfic will be the same with both end :3 so voteeee**

**Warning : Fluff Tyki x Allen, kiss scene :3**

**And here is chapter 10 w Thanks for review, everyone w Those review make me so so so happy**

**Chapter 10**

It have been months after Allen called to Komui's office and talked with Leverrier, as well as has Link follow him everywhere as a tail. Even though people still act like normal toward him, Allen could noticed that they fear him, fear that he will turn his back to them and betray them. After all, it was a strange thing that Allen still survive after got kidnapped by those Noahs, which is impossible because in those people's eyes, Noah is cruel and heartless, they would have kill him already, not let him living like that. And that is how people doubting about him. But Allen doesn't care, he also doesn't blame them, not at all. Simple because he doesn't care about them, he is just a spy, and in future, he will become a Noah too, the 14 th Noah.

Sat near the window, he stared outside, watch the snow fell down. So it already near Christmast? This made Allen kind of sad, because it remind him about the time when Mana died and when he killed Mana again after made the deal with the Earl. It also his birthday time, Allen remembered about the time when the Noahs and the Earl celebrate his birthday, it was fun, and the fact they didn't mind celebrate for someone like him made he felt so happy. A soft and happy smile appeared on his face as Allen stared into space, but then, his stomach growled. He was so deep in his thought that he forgot about lunch, got up from his spot, Allen looked around and noticed Link is doing some paper so he walked to him.

"Link, I'm hungry, will you let me go eat alone? Or you going to follow me?" Allen questioned and stared at him, the 'mask' still on his face, like usual. Allen wondered when will he can go back to his real family. It have been month, Allen always report his mission each week, since he couldn't go back to the Ark, Road has to visit in his dream, sometimes, she would bring someone else with her, like last week, she came visit him with Sheryl. It was nice, though Sheryl serious need to stop his daughter-complex and son-complex toward Road and Allen. Though Allen doubted that those complex of him will ever get less, no, it actually rise up more than the past.

Allen wondered if all the members of his family have wake up yet, because the Earl said that once everyone wake up, Allen can come back to them. He just hope the new members won't bully him and will accept him, just like Road, Tyki, Sheryil, the twins, Skinn and the Earl. He remembered that a month ago, during his training time with Kanda, he met some strangers, his eyes couldn't tell him they are akuma or human, but the soul is worst than Akuma. It also the time when he knew about Third Exorcist. He didn't know that those human would even do something like that, make human become half Akuma just to kill the Earl and the Noah Clan. He couldn't believe they would be that selfish, in order to win the war, they didn't mind using innocent human's life. After he told the Earl about that, it seem that the Earl had a new plan, being a good boy, Allen didn't care, it was the Earl's problem, not his, so all he need is finish his mission – mean spying the Black Order. Though the Earl was so happy about that information and even hugged Allen, Allen swore that if it is because Road stopped the Earl, Allen would probably die because of that tight hug.

"-Walker! Walker" Allen noticed someone called him and quickly snapped out of his mind, he smiled at Link "Yes?" He questioned with his innocent smile on face and got a glare from Link. He doesn't like Link and Leverrier, those two are the worst, treat him like he some kind of prisoner. But soon, he will be free from here, and he swore before he leaves this place, he going to kill those two. Ignored Link, Allen began to walk to the cafeteria, knew Link will just follow him anyway. He getting good in ignoring Link these days and it made him feel much better. When Allen arrived at the cafeteria, he saw his 'friends'. Those guys are the only one still treat him the same, Allen doesn't mind much. He smiled and greeted them before went to order his food and then came back to the table, started eating.

He talked with them happily, like he actually enjoy spending time with them, well, except with Kanda. Allen and Kanda still fight whenever they see or talk with each other. Once he finished his food, he noticed Link walk over him "What's it, Link?". Link just glanced at Allen with icy eyes before answered " Komui want all the exorcists meet him at his officer". Allen raised an eyebrow, all the exorcists? Now this is new, but Allen still nodded and went to the officer with everyone else. Once they all there, Komui began "From what I know, the Earl have begin his attack, the number of Akuma is raising and they are everywhere, so I gonna send you guys to those place" and after that, he told each group where they have to go, one group will have about 4 to 5 people. Allen has to go with Link and the Third Exorcist to Jordan.

That night, Allen met Road again, this time Tyki also there, Allen has a big smile on his face when he saw Tyki and Road teased him about this, it made Allen blushed red. Though after that, he told her about the Black Order's mission and Road also told him that the whole Clan had woke up and he will goes home soon. Allen seem a bit worry since he afraid those news guys won't like him, after all, Allen has innocence in his left arm anyway. But Road and Tyki comforted him and Allen calmed down. When Road finished everything, she turned to Allen and Tyki with a smirk on her face "I'm going to give you two some time together, but remember, don't do anything too much, Allen still need to wake up early tomorrow and he still only 16" Road warned Tyki before she disappeared, left Allen and Tyki in her dream world.

Allen glanced at Tyki and felt a bit awkward, it have been months since last time he saw Tyki, but before Allen could say anything, he felt pair of arms wrapped around him and pulled him into a hug. Allen relaxed into the hug and he smiled softly "It is nice to see you still healthy, Tyki" He whispered and leaned over, kissed Tyki's cheek gentle. "You have no idea how much I miss you, Allen. When I heard that you can't come back home to see us for a while because of that bastard's fault, I was so angry. Say, you said he follow you everywhere, right? Does that mean he also follow you when you bather?" Tyki questioned with a frown on his face, cigarette between his lips. Just by the look, Allen can say that Tyki is jealous.

Decided to tease Tyki a bit, Allen grinned at him "Yes, he always look at me, when I sleep, when I eat, when I bather, always" He answered in a low voice to tease Tyki. Tyki frowned more and sat down on the floor, pulled Allen on his lap "When this finish, I swear I will kill him and destroy his eyes" Tyki swore and hugged Allen tighter, made Allen chuckled at him and wrapped arms around Tyki's neck, pulled him down a bit. Their face facing each other and Allen pressed his forehead against Tyki's forehead, smiled at him "I miss you". Allen liked this, he enjoyed his moment with Tyki, because Tyki is the one he love. But then, he remembered that during those months, when he didn't meet Road in his dream to report and didn't able to see Tyki, Neah always come to him. It made Allen felt guilty, for hiding a big secret behind Tyki and his family. But it is alright, Allen will tell them soon, when the time come, and he hoped they will accept him.

Noticed Allen seem deep in his mind, Tyki decided to tease the boy a bit by pressing his lips against Allen's lips. Allen's eyes widen as he quickly snapped out of his mind, but he didn't fight back. He wanted this, wanted to taste Tyki, to be close to Tyki. Closed his eyes, Allen returned the kiss, at first it just a soft and innocent kiss. But then Tyki made it into an adult kiss, he nipped on Allen's lower lip gentle before rubbed tongue against Allen's lips. Understand what Tyki wanted, Allen aparted his lips, allowed Tyki's tongue to get inside. Tyki took his chance and pushed his tongue inside Allen's mouth, enjoyed the warmness inside Allen's mouth.

Allen taste so sweet, normally, Tyki doesn't like sweet, but then, this sweetness, it came from Allen, the one he loves, so he didn't mean it, and taste Allen more. He played with Allen's tongue, rubbed own tongue against it, kissed Allen deep yet still gentle. Tyki is Noah of Pleasure after all, he know how to make his partner to feel good. Allen relaxed himself into the kiss, allowed the moan to escape from his mouth as he tried his best to return the kiss, saliva dripped down to Allen's chin as he felt his lung burned for the lack of air. And Allen broke the kiss, pulled away, he gasped for air and panted heavily. Tyki enjoyed the view in front of him, Allen panted and breather heavily, his eyes half close and seem dizzy. He wished he could push Allen down and make Allen moan out his name, arch for his touch, but then, this is just Road's dream world, it is not enough, so Tyki will wait, wait till Allen finally can return to their side and leaves Black Order.

Allen looked at Tyki, the kiss was so nice, it made he wanted more, but he didn't ask more, before he knew it is not the right time yet. So he just smiled at him, leaned against him and rested head on Tyki's chest "I love you, Tyki" Allen smiled at him, a smile that showed out his feeling, showed out how much he loves Tyki and how happy he is when he with Tyki. It isn't the fake smile that he always gives the Black Order. Tyki smiled at him too and held Allen's hands, he pressed his forehead against Allen's forehead, closed his eyes "I love you too, Allen. No matter what happen, I will always love you" After that, Tyki returned to the reality, while Allen fell asleep, dreamed about his boyfriend.

On the next day, Allen's group went to Jordan, it took a few days for them to reach there. Once they are there, Allen noticed his left eyes active, showed him the place is full of Akuma, the eye made Allen felt hurt and he cursed in his mind, hoped everything will get better. Allen and a few Third Exorcists began fighting an army of Akuma to save young girl with her grandpa. There, Allen saw what happens to Akuma's souls when Third Exorcists absorb them, and his eye bleeds from it. After that, Tyki appears with some other Noah, Allen was happy when he saw Tyki and his dad – Sheryl. But he also noticed a strange Noah with them and knew that is the new Noah just woke up. The fight began, though it is more like a game for Allen and Tyki.

Allen just wanted to run over there, hugged Tyki and Sheryl, but he knew he still has his mission so he has to act like he hate them. Allen just hoped Sheryl won't cries after this since he knew Sheryl's complex is pretty high, higher than Komui's sister complex. Allen and the Third Exorcists quickly fleed since they knew they have no chance to win against three Noahs. While taking shelter in a cave, Allen learnt the fate of any Third Exorcist as well as a strange name 'Alma Karma' but then Tyki reappeared to battle them.

During the time, the Earl is on his way to Black Other – North America on his human form. If everything is correct, then they will have some new Akuma, get rid of some people of the Black Order, and as well as take back Allen. To be honest, the Earl didn't think Allen would be that loyalty to him. Allen always obey him, never fight back, and during the time Allen stay with those exorcists, Allen still loyalty to him, didn't change his mind. The Earl had to admit that he started counting Allen as a member of his family too, the boy is much better then those human. But somehow, Allen still remind him about that man, the traitor of their family. That day, when he found Allen, Allen was sitting in front of that man's brother's grave. He wondered if this mean anything, but for now, he will believe Allen and accepted the boy at his family, after all, Allen is strong and is a good boy. Allen also has relationship with Tyki, the Earl knew that, but he didn't say anything, it made the bond between Allen and the family is stronger, this made the chance Allen betray them will even smaller. The Earl hummed happily, Road sat on his shoulder in her doll's form as they walked to the Black Order. The Earl quickly destroyed the place with his Akuma, which is all level 4.

Back to Allen, he managed to defeat all the Akuma and still fought with Tyki with his sword. Allen noticed Sheryl had disappeared but he didn't mind it much. Allen chased after Tyki, they went through the Black Ark Gate and appeared to where the Noahs are keeping the Order hostage. Allen noticed where he is, as well as everyone in the room, he saw a strange Noah with white hair, another new awake Noah, he guessed. Then Allen saw Kanda on the floor and noticed Leverrier, Allen sent Leverrier a glare as Allen and Tyki both managed to land on the Earl without seeing him.

While Allen still confused, Tyki turned to him with a grin on face "We come here to take you back, shounen" Allen raised an eyebrow, take him back? What about the mission? "Oi, both of you still stand on the Earl, you know?" Sheryl pointed out and Allen and Tyki finally noticed this. They got down to the floor and the Earl stood up "What is the meaning of this?" Allen questioned and frowned at them, but what the Earl said make Allen surprise the most. "Allen, the mission is done. We have enough information, you can go back now * heart*" Allen's eyes widen, he couldn't believe his ears, he finally can go back now? "Really?" Allen asked again to make sure while everyone else in the room stared at him in surprise. They couldn't understand, why Allen would talk to the Earl and the Noahs that freely? Aren't they enemy? What is the mission they are talking about?

"Yes, shounen, you can come back now" Tyki answered and opened his arms toward Allen, Allen didn't wait for another answer and he glomped Tyki happily, jumped into his arms and hugged him tight "Tyki" He called out his name as he tip toe and kissed him quickly in the lips. Tyki tasted like cigarette, but strangely Allen liked it. The whole room, except Road, Sheryl and the Earl, gasped in surprise. Allen just kissed the Noah? "What are you doing, Walker?" Leverrier called out in an angry voice. Wisely watched them for a while before he finally understand what is happening. "Earl, that boy is on our side?". Allen ignored Leverrier as he clung to Tyki, they hugged each other for a while before Tyki finally let go and Allen stood next to him, with a smirk on his face. "What am I doing? Return to my family of course" He answered, didn't even seem guilty, only a sadistic grin on his face.

"H-How can you, Allen? Aren't we friends? Why you betray us? Why you join the Earl? You are an exorcist, you suppose to fight them!" Johny asked with tears ran down to his face, he couldn't believe Allen would betray him like that. "Betray?" Allen sudden laughed loudly, in a creepy and mad way, once the laugh died. Allen glanced at those people "You can't say someone betray you when they never on your side. You see, I'm a spy, I work for the Earl, I join Black Order in order to get information for him. So what if I have innocence? I never ask for it! I never want it" He glared at those people with cold eyes. Tyki patted Allen's head a bit, tried to calm him down "Hush hush, shounen. Calm down, you are with us now" Tyki mumbled and pulled Allen closer to him.

"I know we shouldn't believe you. I should have kill you before, Walker" Leverrier said, no fear in his voice, still the same way, with that voice. This made Allen frowned and he looked at the Earl "Nee~ Can I kill him, Earl_Sama?" He asked, in an innocent voice, he wanted to kill that guy so badly. Leverrier always act like he is important, that he is everything and Allen hates people like that. Once he got a nod from the Earl, he actived his innocence, but not in the sword form but the claw form. He walked over Leverrier, a smile on his face and he placed the metal claw at Leverrier's neck "Good bye" He whispered and with one movement, Leverrier's head fell off his body, blood every and came out of the wound, some got on Allen's body. Everyone in the room was shocked, they never see this side of Allen before. Allen was a nice and polite kid, not a murder like this. Could it be that the whole time, Allen was acting in front of them?

"Allen, you make yourself dirty again, what did I told you?" Sheryl frowned at him, he didn't like it when his son get dirty by those human's blood. Allen turned over, walked to Tyki's side again before looked at Sheryl with puppy eyes "But, It is not my fault. . . Daddy~" Allen called out, knew Sheryl will just fall for his trick, Road was the one taught him this. "Awww, Allen just call me Daddy, I'm so happy that I could die" Sheryl called out while one hand held his nose, some blood ran down from there and Allen sighed. The fact Allen just called Sheryl 'daddy' made the whole room, excepted the Earl, Road and Tyki, shocked again. Wisely stared at Allen in shock, this mean Allen is his brother? Since Wisely also Sheryl's son. Road, who sat on Wisely's shoulder the whole time noticed this and whispered to him "Yes, Allen is our little brother, treat him well. And Allen also dating Tyki right now. The Earl will tell you and the others everything after this"

Allen watched the whole room for a while before turned to the Earl "Earl_Sama, isn't it time for your plan to begin? We have play enough, aren't we?" The Earl nodded and grinned wider, if that is possible. Though before they could do anything, a shadow attacked the Earl but Tyki quickly stopped it. Allen quickly noticed it was Kanda and Kanda pulled Road along with him. Sheryl screamed out his daughter's name while Allen putted on his guard, ready to fight anytime. If it is for his family then he doesn't mind. Kanda quickly grabbed the ribborn and used it to tight his hair back to normal while Road screamed and struggled, called Kanda's pervert. Then Wisely used his power, pulled Alma out and used Kanda's memory to call Alma wake up.

Once Alma woke up, The Earl ordered Alma to kill everyone else and Kanda fought against Alma to stop him. Allen still stood with the Noah and watched the fight, he saw the everyone is able to move again, while Tokusa changed into a real Akuma, Allen finally understand the Earl's real plan and then continues watching the fight, his left eye actived and he saw something really surprise him. He saw Alma's soul and his eyes widen "Alma is a -" But he couldn't finish what he said because Alma noticed him and attacked him, told him to shut up, Allen actived his innocence to protect himself as well as the Earl and the Noah near him. Blood ran down to his cheek from his left eye as he stared at the fight in front of him in a sad way "Human... it is their fault that this tragedy happen. In order to win, they would even turn theirselve into monster" Allen whispered softly and felt a hand helf his hand. Smiled softly, Allen leaned against Tyki, but then he heard the familiar voice in his mind.

"**Someone seem happy, finally able to meet your boyrfriend again, nephew?" **Neah spoked and this made Allen frowned, they are in the middle of a fight and Neah started annoying him. How unlucky he is. 'What do you want?' Allen asked in a harsh tone, he knew during those months, he and Neah have been pretty close, but he still doesn't like Neah much, since Neah keep teasing him. **"Now now, no need to be harsh, I just want to tell you it is time. I'm going to give you the memory, but you will still remind at yourself, and I will also there, inside you, remember our deal? We will share this body" **Allen grunted at the idea, he didn't want to change in front of them, when he hasn't tell them about the 14 th yet 'Now now' He scold but he doubted that Neah will listen to him. The proof is that his head started hurting and he kneed down, screamed out in pain that made the fight between Alma and Kanda stopped, everyone looked at him. The Earl and the Noah were so surprise while Wisely's eyes widen "I-It can't be" Wisely mumbled, with his power, he could know why Allen is hurting.

Tyki kneed down next to Allen and tried to comfort Allen "What is it, shounen? What is hurting you" Tyki asked in worry before he noticed something different about his shounen. Allen's skin started changing, from pale skin into a darker, the skin that only Noah would have, his hair became brown and his forehead, the crosses appeared there, made blood ran down to his face. Allen moved a hand to his face and held his head, he screamed out one more time before the pain stopped and he panted heavily. Allen looked at the Earl, still tired as he leaned against Tyki. He could see the surprise in his family's eyes and sighed out "E-Earl_sama, I will explain later, but for now, all you need to know that I have the 14 th inside me, the traitor Noah. But don't worry, I make a deal with him, he won't attack you guys, and I won't gone, I will still me" Allen mumbled, his voice got quiter at the end and his eyes got heavily. Allen fell asleep once he finished, didn't care if the Earl and others may kill him.

The Earl stared at Allen in surprise, he did noticed that something is strange about Allen, especial how familiar Allen is toward the Earl, but he didn't care before. Now he know why, the Earl thinks about what Allen said before decided it is not worth to kill Allen. He will believe Allen and so, he nodded to himself. The Earl noticed Road, Sheryl and Tyki looking at him, he knew they worried that he may kill Allen "Bring him back to our Ark, I won't kill him, so don't worry" The Earl said, this made the Noah felt better and Tyki carried Allen up in his arms. The Noahs and the Earl walked through the Gate and came back home, at least they got rid of a lots enemy for now, and more important, the 14 th also return, this made the Earl felt happy a lots.

Reever and people watched everything, they didn't notice Kanda had took the chance and killed Alma, liked many years ago, but Kanda also end up injured everywhere. They still couldn't believe it, their favorite exorcist – Allen Walker, is a spy from the Earl. They didn't believe that Allen even kill Leverrier (Well, not like they care about that bastard) and more important, Allen just became a noah in front of their eyes. They wondered what will happen when the exorcists and others know about this, everyone gonna be shock. Reever sighed out as everyone started treating Kanda's wound and carried him back to the safe place.

At the same time, Tyki placed Allen on the bed as he watched the wounds on Allen's body disappeared and healed by itself. Tyki ran fingers on Allen's hair as he sighed out "Shounen... Come back to me soon" He whispered and then left the room, the Earl wanted everyone in the Clan for a meeting anyway. Once everyone arrived at the dining room, the Earl explained about Allen, as well as the fact Allen is the host of 14 th, Corrision suggested to kill Allen but the Earl, Road and Tyki glared at him, this made he shut up right a way. The Noahs told the Earl that they had killed a lots of exorcists during the attack, they also captured Bookman and Junior Bookman in order to know more information about Black Order. After that, the meeting end, everyone came back to their room, though Tyki didn't, he went to Allen's room to check the boy while Sheryl went to where Bookman and Junior Bookman are, it seem that he going to torture them for information.

**Inside Allen's mind**

Allen looked around, he didn't surprise when he found himself here, this is where he and Neah always meet "Come out, Neah, I know you are there" Allen yelled out as a laugh appeared and Allen knew exactly who is laughing. Neah appeared in front of Allen with a smile on his face. Allen frowned at him as he crossed arms "Do you know how much trouble you give me? Not only you make me change in front of everyone, you even ignore my words. Didn't I told you to wait until I explain to them? I'm glad that the Earl hasn't kill me yet" Allen scold and he glared at Neah. **"But nephew, it is not my fault, the Earl and the Noahs didn't hurt you, so it is alright. Anyway, listen, I'm going to give you all my memory, but your memory will still there. You will able to use my power, and we will share the body, sound good? I also promise I won't hurt your family, unless you want me to or it is you who hurt them"** Neah grinned at him, his second step finished now. Soon everything will in it's place and he will make Allen belong his for sure. Though he wonder how can he make Allen forget Tyki because they seem pretty close and love each other a lots. Oh well, Neah will just figure it out soon.

Allen sighed out, like he has any other choice. He nodded at him "Go ahead, give me your memory, but you better keep your promise. And don't pull that crap on me, I will never hurt my family" Allen hissed at Neah. Neah just chuckled at the boy **'Don't be so sure, Allen. Time will make people change, you know?'** He thought in his mind and grabbed Allen's hands **"Let's go then, step into the darkness with me, embrace it, and you will get those memory"** Neah smirked and lead the way, the place got darker and darker as they walk. Allen knew after this, there will be no turn back, not like he want to. Allen allowed the darkness to eat him up as he got unconscious again. Neah watched Allen with a smirk on his face** "Soon, Allen, soon"** He whispered to himself and chuckled, everything is just like his plan.

**Back to Allen's room – real world.**

Tyki sat next to Allen's bed, held Allen's hand, he knew this going to take time, because Allen has innocence in his hand, so it will take lots time. He felt worried, Tyki hoped his shounen will be alright. This is the first time he felt like this, worried that Allen will leave him forever. Really, this boy have make Tyki change so much. He never think that Allen would make he loves him that much. But he didn't reget it, he didn't reget loving Allen. He felt nice whenever he with Allen, Tyki used to worry that Allen will die before him, but now, Allen going to become like them too, this mean he and Tyki can be together forever. But he still worried, worried that Allen may change. Sighed out, Tyki knew nothing gonna change even if he worried like that, so he just sat there and watched his shounen "I love you, Allen" He whispered and caressed Allen's cheek.

**End chapter 11**

**Finally, that is chapter 11 w hope you guys enjoy it. I think this chapter is not very good * Scratch head* I'm sorry that I didn't write much about the fight scene, I just don't good in fighting scene, sorry. Anyway, remember to vote, okay? Have nice day, everyone :3 **


	12. Chapter 12

**Ahahah... *scratch own head * I know It have been a while since the last time I update erh? It is not that I forget this fanfic, it just... I'M TOO LAZY TO WRITE TT_TT please don't kill me, guys, I'm just too lazy *laughs nervous * Also, thanks for the review :D**

** Sachiel : Ah, well, about the sad ending, you were right, Tyki will gone, but it is like, disappear but not disappear, complicated... but yes, Neah will have a proper body if it come to sad end :D And yes, I'm well aware about the fact Allen is way too out of character *Facepalm self * May as well try to fix it, I guess? And I have no one to beta for me T_T but the idea is nice :D Again, thanks for your long review w**

**Chapter 12**

It have been week after the accident, Allen has been sleeping the whole time, though there are time when he screamed in pain and struggled, the transform wasn't suppose to hurt that badly. But since Allen has innocence inside him, it made everything ten time worst, not only Tyki but everyone else inside the room also worry about Allen. They just hope their favortie boy won't die or get hurt too much.

About Tyki, even he still has to come out for mission and pretty much still act the same like usual, but whenever he can, he will probably just goes inside Allen's room and check him, takes care at him. Without Allen, everything is so quite, everyone, except the new Noah, all sad because of this. But part of them also worried that what if the moment Allen wake up, Allen no longer Allen? Does that mean they will have to fight against him? They all knew that if that happen, it will be more like they are fighting against Neah, the first 14 th, but then, Neah will using Allen's body, look that same like him, same voice, same smile, but just different inside. They don't know if they will able to stand that.

Like usual, Tyki and Road came to visit Allen again, they wondered if Allen will wake up today. They just sat inside the room, talked about the memory between them and Allen, laughed a little at those memory. Though deep inside them, they both felt so sad. Then, Tyki noticed Allen's fingers twitched, it was the first sign from Allen, does that mean Allen going to wake up? But remembered about Allen is the host of the 14 th Noah, Tyki turned to Road.

"Road, go! Call the Earl quickly! We can't know what going to happen" He said and Road nodded, she quickly got up and ran away from the room to go and get the Earl. While Tyki sat there and watched Allen with a frown on face. He was so worry, what if his Allen isn't there anymore? He can't stand it, he doesn't want his lover to become someone else, no, he will not allow it to happening! If Neah took over Allen's body, then Tyki will force Neah to give it back, there is no way he will let someone like Neah takes away his Allen!

After a while, Road came back with The Earl, Tyki quickly moved away from the spot next to Allen's bed, allowed The Earl to come over there and watched Allen. Slowly, Allen moved a bit and then his eyes opened. During the time Allen sleeping, his transformation had finished. His skin now dark like everyone else while his forehead had all the crosses, but his hair still remind white like showing that Allen still Allen. The curse also there, and the most surprise thing is that the innocence didn't disappear or gone. It still there, like normal, and doesn't seem wanting to kill Allen at all.

"Allen? *heart *" The Earl asked as he looked at Allen carefully, the time seem like frozen as Road and Tyki held back there breathe, waited for the answer. Allen slowly looked at The Earl, then he noticed Road and Tyki stood behind him, with a soft smile on his face, he replied "Yes, what is it, Earl?" This made they so happy, Allen still Allen, and they felt so happy, but a small part of them still wondered why how can this happening. Because normally the memory will eat up the host and Allen will gone, so why Allen still there?

"Welcome back, Allen *heart *" The Earl grinned at him and his voice also seem happy. He patted Allen's head a bit before got up "Alright, I will leave you guys with Allen, I still have work and I also need to tell everyone else that Allen has woke up. I bet they gonna be happy *heart *" As soon as he finished, The Earl left the room, he glad that his family still like usual, though he also need to find out a way to make sure Neah won't able to take over Allen's body or use Allen to hurt his family.

Back to inside Allen's room, once the Earl left, both Road and Tyki went to Allen's side and hugged him tight "ALLEN" They yelled out in happiness and squeezed the poor boy, made Allen cough so hard and patted on their arms "Tyki, Road, Can't breathe!" Allen groaned and they quickly let go, Road giggled at him and sat on his bed, she looked at him and somewhat glad Allen still the same as usual. "I'm glad you are alright, Allen. You made us so worry, sleeping for whole week like that." Road pouted and crossed her arms as Allen's eyes widen "WHAT? I HAVE BEEN SLEEPING FOR THE WHOLE WEEK? Then..." Allen began to check to see how many meal he had missed "I missed 35 meals" He groaned out and this made Road laughed so hard.

"I can't believe you still worry about those things. But calm down, Allen, you up now, and we can let you eat as many as you want, nee?" She chuckled before glanced at Tyki, who has been watching Allen whole time and didn't say anything. Grinned a bit, she jumped off the bed "Well, I think the Earl have some missions for me, so buh-bye, Allen_chan~ I will meet you later, and oh, Tyki has been missing you whole time" She smirked at the stupid couple and quickly left the room, closed the door behind her and made sure no one will come in "This going to be fun" Road mumbled to herself before she went back to her room even she really wanted to stalk them. But she guessed she need to give them some time alone together, erh?

Inside the room, Allen blushed softly at the thought Tyki has always there for him and miss him a lots while Tyki facepalmed himself. He didn't want Allen to know about that but it seem that it is too late anymore. He glanced at Allen and moved a hand to hold Allen's hand, squeezed it gentle. This made Allen looked at him as well, he still a bit embarrassed and felt awkward "Sorry... I didn't know I bring you so much trouble" He whispered and looked down, avoid Tyki's eyes. But Tyki just smiled softly and moved his other hand to Allen's chin, placed his fingers there and lifted Allen's head up, made Allen looks at him.

"It is alright, Allen, I don't mind... As least you are back my side now right?" Tyki leaned closer to him and pressed forehead against Allen's forehead. Allen felt his cheek heat up as first before he quickly nodded at him "R-Right..." Tyki chuckled, Allen just so cute right now, made he wanted to tease Allen so badly. Grinned like a wolf, he moved closer to him, so close that they could felt each other's breathe "But, since you have leave me alone for whole week, as well as hide the fact you are a Noah as well... I think you need to be punish"

"P-Punish?! But it wasn't my fault, Tyki! It's not fair, plus, I just woke up" Allen whined at him and pouted in a cute way. This made Tyki's heart miss a beat 'Damn, why must he be so fucking cute?' Tyki thought to himself before he kissed on his cheek and pulled the blanket away from Allen's completely. "Too late, I know you pretty much already heal, Allen, so don't try to run away, it is your fault" He grinned darkly at Allen, who now as red as a tomato.

Tyki chuckled a bit as he kissed down to Allen's neck, made Allen shivered and panted softly. It was the first time Allen felt like this, he felt so embarrassed and shy, doesn't know what to do or how to react anymore. "Tyki" Allen gasped as he felt Tyki's teeth against his skin, it didn't hurt much but it is strange when Tyki bit him like that. He could felt Tyki bit harder on the spot and sucked on it as well, and when Tyki pulled away, there was a hickey there, which Allen bet that it won't fade away soon. "You baka! What if other see it?!" Allen yelled at him and grabbed the pillow, threw it at Tyki, but it just end up flied through Tyki, after all, it is Tyki's power anymore.

Tyki laughed so hard at Allen and pinned Allen's hands above his bed, got on top him and looked down at him in an evil way "Too bad you can't run anymore, Allen... And if they ask, then tell them is it my fault. After all, you are mine, Allen, I won't let anyone else have you" He whispered next to Allen's ear, which made Allen gets even more red, as red as a tomato. Allen opened his mouth, planned to say something, but before he could do it, a loud noise came from Allen's stomach and his face changed into a deep red colour because of embarrassed.

Tyki blinked at Allen at first before he bursted out into laughing and rolled on the bed, held his stomach. Yes, it is the best to have his Allen back. Allen brighten up Tyki's world and made everything ten time better. Allen was so pissed and he smacked Tyki's head "Shut up! I haven't eat for whole week after all" He frowned at Tyki and crossed his arms. Tyki need a few more minutes before he finally stopped laughing "Sure sure, I'm sorry, Allen, It just... I'm so happy that you are back to myside now" He smiled at him before got up and sudden carried Allen up in bridal style "Well, I know you are hungry, but you need a bath and new clothes before we go eat, right?"

Not like Allen stink or anything since the whole time, Tyki had been using cloths with warm water to clean Allen's body and changed his clothes, so it is not like he hasn't see Allen's naked, but not like he gonna tell Allen that, because he knew Allen will kill him if the secret is out. Chuckled a bit, Tyki ignored Allen's yell and carried him into the bathroom, filled the bathtub with warm water and let Allen takes a nice bath.

Once everything is finished, Tyki helped Allen wears clothes since he still worried that Allen may weak, since Allen doesn't have any food in stomach anyway. Then together, they went to the dining room where the Akuma gave Allen a lots of food, but all of those food gone into Allen's stomach just in some minutes. Even Tyki has watch it many times, he still can't stop himself from surprised and wondered where all those food go into, and how the hell Allen still able to stay that thin even he eats so much.

As soon as the news Allen had woke up speard out, everyone made sure to come to visit him, even the new Noah since after all, Allen still their brother. Sheryl was the first person came after hearing the news and he almost choked the boy if Road and Tyki weren't there to pull Sheryl away from Allen. He and his son-complex still too strong, well, his daughter-complex still worst anyway. When they talked about that, Road couldn't help but sweat dropped at the thought. Sheryl gave Allen a lots of candy and also pulled Tyki out to talk about some stuff which Road and Allen didn't allow to know.

Next it was the twins, they teased Allen a bit and actually tried to play a prank on Allen but ended up being to the one who got that prank on theirselve. It was fun and Allen had a nice laugh about that, the twins didn't seem to mind much, perhaps it is because they are happy since Allen woke up now? Then Lulubell came, she didn't show much feeling like usual and didn't talk much, just gave him a lots of milk, nothing strange about that since Lulubell loves staying in her cat form and also loves milk a lots anyway.

One by one, all the Noahs came and visited Allen, gave him gift and blessed him. Allen was so happy but the most happy thing to him was when Tyki kneed down in front of him and everyone else during the meeting about the fact Allen had woke up and everything became better. At first Allen was confused and didn't know what is happening, but when Tyki took Allen's hand, kissed on it gentle and asked Allen to married him, he felt like crying. He was so happy, they both knew it was a little fast, but then, from the first time Allen stepped into this house, they have always together. And even after many things happened, Tyki still loves Allen. Now Allen understood what Sheryl talked with Tyki before, it probably about this.

Of course Allen accepted it and they kissed in front of the whole family, Road was screaming so loud about how cute they are, same for Sheryl. While the Earl seem so happy that his family is happy and love each other so much. He decided that after the war end, they will held the wedding for Allen and Tyki. Other members of the Clan also glad for them even the new Noah didn't know anything about Allen but they trusted him because the Earl trusted him. Soon they will just close to Allen as the others close to him anyway.

Everything was perfect and Allen hoped his future will be good like this too. Though something still bother him, after the change, he didn't hear anything from Neah and he wondered what is happening. Allen has a bad feeling, but he didn't tell anyone, he enjoyed his time with Tyki and hoped that the bad feeling just because he is thinking too much. Allen didn't know that he was right, deep inside him, Neah was there, angry and sad, he didn't think that Tyki would asked Allen to married him that quickly. This also mean Neah has less time to finish his plan now, but he won't give up, there is no way he will let Tyki has Allen that quickly.

"35 years ago, you are mine, Allen. And 35 years later, you will still mine, I won't let anyone take you away from me... Allen... remember your lost memory, remember who you really belong to... Allen... My Allen" Neah whispered to himself as he watched things from inside Allen. It was time to start the last step of his plan, he will make Allen remembers everything and make Allen become his again. He will not let anyone take Allen away from him, Allen is his and his alone!

**End chapter 12**

**There =w= I finally finish chapter 12, I know it is a bit fast, but I don't think I can keep this fanfic longer anymore. School have start and I have lots of class, I go to school 9 to 12 hours a day so I'm very busy, sorry for late chapter but I will try to finish this fanfic for sure ^^~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Erh, thanks for you guys's review. About the tie between Neah and Allen, I only know that they know each other 35 years ago . and after that, I know nothing more. So I guess I gonna make the tie between them like what I think and to fit in this fanfic as well * nods* So it probably is not Spoiler xD Sorry I am late in updating, I have too many things in real life and here I have 2 fanfics to take care at v.v And, Mana will not appear in this fanfic, I know he is Neah's brother and Allen's adopt father, thing still keep that way, But I won't write about him . Or I will go crazy, I know nothing about Mana T_T**

**Anyway, enjoy the new chapter, nee? ^_^ **

Chapter 13

_**There were two boys around 6 or 7 sat under the tree, they were asleep, hands held hands, like afraid something bad will happen and separate them. One have dark brown hair, the other have red brown, they leaned against the tree behind them, head leaned against each other. On the red brown hair kid, a big and happy smile land there. Though the other one only smile softly, they still looked so cute together like. The wind gentle passed by, like giving the bless to them, to be together forever. And like that, the two kid continues sleeping, so peaceful, so happy, unknow about the future waiting for them.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ten years later,**_

"_**Neah, Neah" The red brown hair kid ran over the dark brown hair, who just got called Neah, and then, he glomped Neah. "Woa woa, hold on, Allen, you going to make both of us fall down" Neah smiled softly at Allen and pulled him closer, hugged him tight as he managed to stand still. They were close friends, no, more than just friends. They have always together, and Neah doesn't plan to change that, the feeling he has for Allen is more than that. But, he doesn't plan to tell him that soon. It is not the time for that yet, he has to make sure Allen loves him as well before has any moves.**_

_**Noticed Neah seem deep in his thought, Allen looked up at him and tilted head "Neah? What's wrong?" Neah just blinked and patted Allen's head, shaked head. Then, with a smirk on face, Neah answered "Nothing, just thinking about how cute you are" The answer made Allen blushed red, he pouted at him and punched Neah's chest, it just a gentle and playful punch "Idiot! I'm not cute, you know I'm a boy ,and boy are not suppose to cute" This just made Neah laughed at him. Just like that, the two of them enjoyed their time together, teased each other.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Five years later,**_

_**At the same post 15 years ago, there were two boy, like the two young boys back there. This time, they are not asleep, Neah was holding Allen in his arms, they both sat under the tree, with Neah's back against the tree and Allen's back against his chest. Allen was smiling so bright, so happy, while Neah held him close and in an protectively way, like Allen was everything to him. Moved his hands and placed it on Neah's hands, Allen chuckled a little then asked him "We will always together, right, Neah?" **_

_**During the five years, many things had happened. First Allen realized he has feeling for Neah, then Neah came and asked him to become his boyfriend. Allen remembered that day, it still as clear as usual, like it just happen yesterday. He was happy when Neah asked him that, and without thinking, he accepted it, and they became a couple. They didn't care about what other say, as long as they are together, everything is good enough. **_

_**Kissed on Allen's head gentle, Neah pulled him closer "Of course we will always together" He whispered by his ear and with that, Allen turned a little to look at him. "I love you, Neah" Allen smiled and pressed his lips on Neah's lips. They shared a deep yet gentle kiss before aparted for air. A rare smile, which only appeared when Allen is close to Neah, appeared on Neah's face. "I love you too, Allen. Forever and ever" And once again, their lips met each other. This is their happiness, they need nothing more.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Some year later, at an unknow place, London, England.**_

_**Everything didn't go as what he planned, just a mistake, and everything went wrong. This can't be... he can not die here. If he gone, what will happen? Neah leaned against the wall in a useless way, blood at his corner, he was too weak to move. He knew he gonna die soon, just once, even just once, he wanted to see him again. And, like a miracle, Allen showed up, his eyes widen when he saw the state Neah is in. Those years, many things had happened, Allen knew that, and Neah also awared of that. But, even so, their love still the same, they tried to be together, even it is so hard.**_

_**Can't stand seeing Neah dying like that, without thinking, Allen said something he never things he will say "Neah, use me. I can be someone who can protect your memory. Even if it take dozens of years to pass until your awaking, without failing, I will still protect it!" He screamed to him. At first, Neah didn't want to, he tried to find another way, but as time passed, the death came closer, and Allen just too stubborn to give up the idea. Gave up, Neah gave Allen his memory, they shared one last kiss, before Neah disappeared, left Allen alone on this world. **_

_**Sad, yes, but Allen knew that one day they will meet again. Even if the moment Allen meet Neah again will be the moment Allen disappear, he didn't care, as long as Neah can stay asleep. Looked up at the sky as the snow fell down, Allen raised a hand, like trying to reach something so far away "We will meet again, right, Neah? And... during the time, I promise I will protect your memory"**_

A scream filled the room, a person quickly sat up, his body full of sweat as he breathe heavily. It is not the first time he saw something like that. To be honest, each time he fell asleep, that dream will appear again. He saw him and Neah, 35 years ago... This can't be, right? Moved a hand to cover his face, Allen tried to calm down. He knew that it is not a normal dream, no, it is memory. But, is it Neah's memory... or is it his memory? Why he can't remember?

The door quickly opened as Tyki ran inside and hugged Allen, he heard his lover's scream and without thinking, he rushed to Allen's room "Allen? What's wrong? I heard your scream" He frowned and held him close, rubbed his back gentle. During the week, Tyki had already noticed Allen acted strange but everytime someone asked about that, Allen will just deny about it. "Tell me, Allen, what's wrong" He asked again and looked at Allen's face.

Allen just shaked head and smiled softly at him "I'm alright, Tyki. Just a nightmare about the past" He whispered, it is not really a lie anyway. He leaned against him and closed his eyes, gripped on Tyki's shirt. He still doesn't know what to do nor why he has those dream. What if those are his memory? Because, the person he saw in his dream, looked exactly like him. Like when he young... So if the memory was truth, what happened to him? Why did he change into a kid? Why did he forgot everything? Many questions in his mind, it made his head hurt a lots "Stay with me tonight, Tyki" He pleased him.

Tyki just sighed out, knew Allen is hiding something but if Allen doesn't want to tell him, it is alright. He will waited until Allen ready to tell him everything. Laid down on the bed next to Allen, Tyki pulled the blanket to covered both of them, an arm wrapped around Allen as he pulled him closer, like worries Allen will disappear all of sudden "Sleep" He whispered and kissed Allen gentle before closed his eyes. Soon, both of them fell asleep. Unlike Tyki, Allen doesn't really asleep, because as soon as he fell asleep, he was pulled into his dream world, where he met the person he knew that have answer for all the questions inside his mind – Neah.

Dream World aka Inside Allen's head,

As soon as he opened his eyes, he realized he is in a garden, with a big tree and many flowers, just like in his dream. This made he blink before he slowly walked over the tree. His heart beated so fast, he was afraid, to know about who he really is, to know about his past, his hidden past... Yet... He also wanted to know it, so he can know who he is, and that he didn't get abandon by his own family. Once he got close to there, he saw Neah leaned against the tree, with his hair close. Unable to stop himself, Allen reached out his hand in order to touch Neah's face.

But before he could do anything, a hand grabbed his hand. Allen quickly realized that hand belonged to Neah, and Neah opened his eyes, golden eyes meet gray eyes. **"You finally come"** Neah said, his voice was low yet so familiar for Allen "So you are the one show me those memory" Pulled his hand away from Neah's gripped, he stepped back, so they won't be too close. "Tell me... are those memory real?" Allen quickly got to the straight point and looked at Neah, who slowly stood up.

He brushed the dirt off his clothes before looked at Allen, eyes met eyes, the time seem like stopping, no sound, only the breathe came from them. Slowly, a wind passed by, a soft answer can be hear **"Yes, everything... it is all true... You have live more than you could think, Allen"** And with that, Allen's eyes widen. He could not believe his ears anymore, does that mean, 35 years ago, he and Neah... they were lover? No... their love haven't end yet... Allen just forgot it, and fell in love with Tyki... what should he do now?

Allen looked up at Neah, still in shock. Suddenly, a table appeared, along with two chairs. On the table, there were a tea pot and two cups **"sit down"** Neah said as he sat down. Didn't want to be tell the second time, Allen sat down as well. He didn't know what to say, it just so awkward like that. Neah grabbed the tea pot and poured the tea into the two cups before placed the tea pot down and looked at Allen **"Well then... what do you want to know... Allen?"** He asked, the question made Allen gulped down. Somehow he felt so awkward when he has to deal with Neah now... He wondered if during those time, when Neah inside him like that, each time he closed to Tyki, does he get sad and hurt?

Allen wondered if the he right now is still the same as the 'he' back there? What if when he remembered everything by his ownself, not just by dream that show by Neah like that, will he still the same? Glanced at Neah, then at the cup, Allen decided to take a gulp of the tea before asked anything. He could felt Neah's eyes on him, it felt so uncomfortable like this, but, he also can felt the love from Neah... Neah still loves him, Allen could felt it, but, he doesn't know about himself... he doesn't remember anything about them.

After drank his tea, Allen placed the cup down, he took a deep breathe to calm himself before begin.

"Alright... I want to know..."

**End chapter 13**

**Hahaha, I know, to end a chapter like this is no fun, but, I'm lazy to continues :P Next week will be very busy, I doubt I can update this fanfic, I also have the other fanfic to continues, so, sorry if I'm late .**

**Have nice day, everyone~**


End file.
